


Lost in your Eyes

by PegaGamer



Series: Lost in your Eyes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sebriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes to Dean asking about what the "pizza man" does. Dean gives what Cas was asking for but he never expects himself to actually start falling for his best friend. But something unexpecting happens. Will the Winchesters be able to handle it? (MPREG WARNING. First Dean x Castiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About the Pizza Man

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

**A/N: I admit it... I support Dean x Castiel... So I'm writing this. It's been a while since I last wrote yaoi so please excuse the fail. And I like Mpreg! It comes later in the fic don't worry**

* * *

Dean sighed to himself as he flipped to the pages of the book he had in his lap. He and Sam were doing research... Again...

"Sammy I doubt there's nothing on this guy!" Dean groaned and Sam looked to his brother frowning.

"Well we need to keep looking. We need to do research on this Slenderman guy..." Sam said as he threw a book at his brother. Dean sighed and threw the book back.

"I need a beer..." He got up and went to the fridge grabbing a beer, than handed one to his brother. Sam thanked him and Dean sat himself down again. After a few hours Sam got up sighing heavily.

"I'm going to ask that family about the event again.. So we understand what's going on instead of it being a cheap Creepy pasta story." Sam frowned as he left. Dean waved as his brother went out.

"Careful." He sad as Sam left. He than laid back and drank he beer. Hearing the familiar sound of feathers and looked to Castiel. Who looked nervous. Dean gave a worried look.

"Dean..." Castiel said.

"What's wrong Cas?" He asked standing up and sat the beer down. The angel looked up sheepishly and than played with his sleeves. Like he always does when he got nervous, "Cas?" Dean repeated and Castiel spoke sheepishly.

"I want to perform what the pizza man was performing to the babysitter..." He said and Dean rose a brow, puzzled a moment than he dropped his jaw.

"You... Want to have sex..."

"Yes..."

"Than let's take you to the st-"

"With you."

"Um... W... Wait what?" Dean asked in total shock. This wasn't like Castiel. Of course he was blunt and obvious about what he was wanting he always was. But this? This was new. He watched the angel play with his sleeves again. He couldn't help but think it was cute on how the angel's cheeks flushed red. Sighing heavily he texted Sam quickly and than tossed his phone onto Sam's bed and crawled ontop of Castiel who laid himself on the bed. Puzzled on why the older Winchester was crawling ontop of him. Panic filled him when the male started to kiss his neck.

"Ahh! Dean! What are you...?"

"It's okay Cas... Relax." He said purring, causing the male to melt almost instantly as he gripped Dean's shirt. As Dean moved his hand down Castiel's body he nipped and kissed Castiel's neck. Moving up to his jawline. The feeling of the angel's whiskers felt wonderful on his own face. By instinct Castiel parted his legs a bit and Dean smirked.

"Ohh submissive aren't we?" He teased and Castiel looked up his blue eyes filled with lust.

"This is what the babysitter was doing."

"Dude forget about the babysitter." Dean groaned and undid Castiel's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Shoes being shoved off as well Castiel panicked and looked up to Dean, his tie loose and backwards as usual, his trench coat and blazer off his shoulders, his shirt still done all the way except for two buttons. Dean liked what he saw and grabbed at Castiel's tie after removing his shirts, licking his lips. He never done a guy before but he was excited to do so, why? Because his first guy was no one else but Castiel. And he was going to take Castiel's virginity.

"Is there anything you want me to do Dean?" Castiel asked looking up to the male. Dean thought a moment and than smirked.

"Yeah actually.. Undo my pants." Dean command and not much to his surprise Castiel did as told. Undoing Dean's pants, Dean than pulled his pants and boxers down enough to expose himself, a hard on just from looking at Cas's body, "Now put this in your mouth and suck it."

"Why?" Castiel questioned taking Dean into his hand.

"Just do it.." Dean frowned. Castiel decided not to question again and took the other into his mouth. Dean moaned a bit and looked down at the angel. Who started to bob his head, "Shit..." He moaned and moved the trench coat back, moving his hand to Castiel's behind. The angel flinched when Dean's fingers brushed against the entry but rocked his hips as a plead since his mouth was filled with the Winchester's cock. Dean licked his lips and pressed a finger into the angel, causing a groan out of Cas. Almost biting down to the new feeling. Removing his mouth of a stream of saliva and precum connected to Cas's mouth and the head of Dean's erection caused Dean to stare at the hot scene before him. Damn he wanted to fuck him already. He laid Castiel down after removing his finger and looked around for something to make it easier to enter him. After finding some Vaseline, god knows why they had it clearly wasn't for anything sexual. He went over to Castiel and the angel looked confused Being laid on his back and Castiel gave a puzzled look as Dean took off his tie and undid his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Preparing you." Dean explained and put some Vaseline on his fingers and rubbed it gently around Castiel's entry. The angel bit his lip a bit at the cold lotion like substance. Biting his sleeve as Dean thrusted his fingers inside of him. Dean noticed that Castiel was growing hard and he rose a brow.

"Hey Cas. Put your free hand around this." He gestured to Cas's growing erection and Castiel did as told, Dean than smirked, "Now massage it." He said and Castiel did as told, gasping with the tip of the sleeve in his teeth. His cheeks flushed red. Dean just looked at the male a moment.

Castiel laid there as he masturbated before him. The trench coat's sleeve in his mouth trying to muffle his moans. Legs parted and his long thick lashes touching his cheeks. Oh yeah that wasn't erotic what so ever. Dean continued to prepare Castiel till he felt loose enough. Removing his fingers the angel looked up his blue eyes glew in lust. Dean swallowed a bit. Than lubed up his erection than positioned himself at Cas's entry.

"You ready?" He asked and Castiel nodded Dean nodded back and than slowly entered the smaller male. Who arched his back and his shoulders arched, must have been his wings reacting. As the lights flickered Dean saw Castiel's wings, not as a shadow, but legitly there. They were fluffed up in lust. Like a bid when they got mad. all puffed up. As the lights settled Dean than began to slowly thrust. Cas moved the sleeve out of his mouth and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. His eyes filled with lust and his cheeks flushed red. Dean blushed slight and held Cas's legs apart and thrusted quickly. Causing the bed to squeak under them and the angel to cry out in pleasure. Laying his arms back and grip the sheets tightly as Dean thrusted into him.

"A... Ahhh~... D... De..." Castiel struggled to moan, Dean rose a brow and pulled out to be a tease, the angel gave a disproving look to the hunter. Who removed Cas's shirt, blazer and trench coat, so he was only in a tie, kissing his neck Dean looked to the angel.

"You want more?" He asked. Castiel nodded and moaned in pleasure. Dean could have sworn he felt Cas's feathers.

"M... More... Please.." Cas begged and Dean nodded and moved Castiel on top after lying himself near the headboard, his head on the pillows. Cas looked down at Dean than worriedly below. Dean sighed a bit, this is what annoyed him but he tolerated it. Moving the angel down his cock and Cas's eyes widened in shock of being filled again. His legs on both sides of Dean's body, legs spread before him. Dean licked his lips as Castiel rocked his hips. His hands on the sheets gripping them tightly. Dean thrusted his hips up as he moaned. Castiel gasped as his erection twitched, causing the male to sit up straight and rock his hips that way, moaning.

"Dean~!" Castiel moaned loudly, Dean moaned a bit, loving the way Castiel moaned his name as he thrusted upwards. Hands wrapping around Castiel's hips.

"Castiel...~" Dean moaned as he laid his head back, eyes closed. Castiel panted and sat his hands on Dean's navel. Panting heavily at the feeling, face filled with pleasure. Dean felt a breeze against his hit skin looking to Castiel, black wings twitched as they couldn't decide to be open or close. Fluffed and twitching as Castiel rode him. Dean didn't mind, knowing Cas was an angel, though seeing them was quite nice. Gasping a bit he laid his head back.

"D... Dean... I-I can not take it anymore...~" Castiel pleaded. Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around the smaller male and thrusted quickly and roughly. Causing the male to cry out in pleasure. His wings twitching more. Dean continued thrusting and whispered in Castiel's ear lustfully.

"Come for me..~" He purred and Castiel gasped and almost clawed into the male's back, tightening around Dean and came heavily, the milky fluid spattered all over himself and Dean. Dean moaned and held onto Cas as he ejaculated inside of the angel. Castiel's wings laid flat and the lights stopped flickering.

* * *

"Dean I'm back." Sam said and rose a brow. Seeing Dean and Castiel laying in the bed. Giving a puzzled look, "I don't wanna know what happened..."

"Don't ask than." Dean frowned. Looking at Castiel who was laying on his chest. As Dean gently laid Castiel on the bed carefully, he was fully dressed, though Cas wasn't. He sighed.

"Let's just say... He wanted me to do something for him."

"Good thing you texted me saying 'two hours'." Sam sighed and held up a bag, "I got us some food." Sam said as he set up the small table and looked over. Seeing Dean gently kiss Castiel's head. He couldn't help but smile. Dean looked to his brother and frowned.

"What?" He growled.

"Nothing." Sam shrugged.

"Thought so.."


	2. And so it Begines

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatual**

**A/N: I take it you like the smut in the first chapter. Yay for more!**

* * *

Dean hummed to himself, watching his favorite show without a care in the world. With Castiel by his side. They weren't cuddling or anything. Just sitting with Dean drinking a beer with Sam on the lap top. Sam just watched the two. He was a hundred percent sure they had sex last night. Why? Cas's clothes were on the floor and the room smelled funny. That's why. And he had sex before so he knew the smell. He shivered of having the mental image of his brother and friend having sex. Castiel looked over hearing Sam's shiver. Giving a worried look.

"Are you alright Sam?" Castiel asked. Sam looked to Cas and smiled assuringly.

"Yeah Cas.. It's just a bit cold in here." He said and grabbed his jacket. Castiel rose a brow and nodded. Dean groaning and hitting his hand on his knee.

"OH COME ON NURSE OLIVIA! Admit you love him!" Dean shouted and Cas looked at the television again. Watching the doctor and the nurse have their feud. Frowning at the screen.

"I agree with you Dean... She really needs to say it.."

"Thank you Cas~"

"Why don't you kiss him Dean?" Sam joked, meaning Castiel. Dean threw a pillow at his brother who laughed. Castiel just kept watching his show. Than finally getting what Sam meant.

"Were you referring myself as Dr. Sexy and Dean as nurse Olivia?" Castiel asked and Sam smirked.

"Yes~ I was~"

"Dude not cool!"

"You don't want to kiss me?" Castiel sounded puzzled. And a bit hurt. Dean blushed a bit, which wasn't normal for him just the look Castiel was giving him was just so... CUTE!

"What?! O-Of course I do.. It's just... A... Sammy a little help?"

"You had sex with him you tell him."

"DUDE!"

"What there's stains on the sheets and it smelled like sex when I got back. I'm not stupid.." Sam rose a brow and Castiel looked to Dean. Who frowned at his brother and looked to Castiel.

"We'll see okay?" He asked and the angel agreed. Looking at the screen seeing how the nurse was curled up against the doctor. Castiel curled up against Dean, who just stared a bit in shock, "Uhh.. Cas... Personal space...?" He asked. Castiel just ignored Dean. Curled up against his body made the angle very happy. Sighing Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel and continued to watch the show.

"Hope there's a marathon."

"Shut up Sam..."

* * *

Castiel laid on his stomach. A pillow under his chin. A new hotel a new town. Staring at the television he was watching whatever was on. Right now it was The Maury Show. Doing DNA testing. He creased his brow reading the title. 'My baby has two daddies'.

"Are the men gay and they have the child?" He asked aloud. He kept watching the show tilting his head. Sam and Dean coming into the room as Sam undid his tie.

"It's obvious Dean. A shifter can't do that much damage."

"Yeah but a skin walker can." Dean argued and looked to Castiel. Who was glued to the television. Looking to Sam who looked at Dean and the brothers looked to the angel again.

"Hey Castiel.. What are you watching?" Sam asked curiously going over.

"The Maury Show.. They're testing if men are the father... These women keep having sex and if they truly want a father to be in their child's life than why settle with one man?" He asked and Sam looked to Dean. Who shrugged.

"Well we don't know.. We stay away from those kind of women."

"Why?"

"Because, they drag you onto stuff like this just to start drama."

"It is sadly addicting though..." Castiel admitted. Sam laughed a bit and Dean sat down after grabbing a beer.

"So you ready to hit the books?"

"Yeah, we got our police forms and our morgue forms as well as pictures. Let's get this hunt over with." Dean said flipping through one of the files.

"It's obvious he's not the father!" Castiel shouted, "He looks like him but however he is not the father!" Dean looked to Castiel and Sam just rose a brow.

"I have to admit it's cute when he shouts like that." Dean smirked.

"Dude I don't want to know about your sex life."

"Shut up Sam."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

It's been a few weeks, yet another hotel, and another hunt. Dean was just laying on the bed that he apparently agreed with Castiel to share his bed. The angel was just laying there, cuddled up against Dean. For some reason... He was cuddly. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Sam doing research late on the computer. Rubbing his face he looked to Dean and Castiel, and couldn't help but smile. For some reason Castiel just wanted to be closer to Dean. It was adorable... In a weird way... Dean sighed a bit as he looked to Castiel. His long lashes touching his cheeks again. He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Ew." Sam teased. Dean frowned looking to Sam. Castiel looked up curiously.

"Shut up Sam."

"Dude I was kidding."

"Does our cuddling disturb you?" Castiel asked. Sam yawned closing his laptop.

"Nope. Not at all. I grew used to it. Why haven't you kissed yet?" Sam sat himself on the bed and went under the sheets. Dean yawned and pulled the sheets over him and Castiel.

"Like I said.. Not yet." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes, already in his pjs like his brother. And though Castiel doesn't sleep they put him in pjs too. Dean curled up against Castiel's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Castiel was a bit surprised and smiled softly.

"Good night Sam... Good night Dean.." He said and kissed Dean's head gently and held him. He couldn't be more happy.

Or so he thought...

The usual thing, new monster, new thing to hunt, gank, move on. It kept that way for the last few months. But this time it was different. Castiel didn't WANT to be touched or talked to. Curled up on the back of Dean's Impala. Dean looked in the mirror worriedly and Sam looked back.

"Cas you okay?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head, "Are you car sick?"

"Angels can't get sick Sam that's stupid." Dean said as he drove.

"Dean's right... But it's not an illness that angels can get... I don't think..." Castiel said and Dean had pulled into a motel.

"Well we're near town, and this motel is gonna have to do. Welcome to Vancouver Washington." Dean looked to Sam who laughed a bit. Looking to Castiel who just kept laying where he was. Sam gave a worried look and turned to his brother whispering.

"When was the last time you and Cas had... You know?"

"Uhh..." Dean whispered back, "Three months ago..? He was fine but now he's all... Acting like a damn cat.." The brothers looked to Castiel opened a window and vomited. The two rushed out in total confusion on why Cas was randomly pucking. Panting Castiel just laid on the floor of the back. His head hanging over the side.

"I apologize... I didn't want to ruin the seats." Castiel said and Dean sighed a bit and avoided the spot Cas vomited.

"That doesn't matter because you need to lay down." Dean said and picked Castiel up bridle style. Sam looked to his brother who turned to him, "I'mma book us a room. You park baby okay?" He tossed Sam his keys and Sam nodded. Going inside the old man with his wife behind the counter smiled at the two.

"Awe. Elinore look at this. I knew it was a good thing they approved it here." The man said and Dean rose a brow. The woman Elinore looked over and smiled.

"Ohh you two look quite adorable." She cooed and Dean sighed. Knowing what the two were thinking.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we're not married. You see he just threw up in the parking lot and we need a place to relax for a while. Is us two and my brother so a two bedroom room." Dean explained and the woman giggled as the man smiled.

"Oh don't be modest. We'll give you a nice room." Sam came in as the woman grabbed a key.

"Dean you got Cas I'll book us in." Sam explained and Dean nodded. Heading out of the office as Sam quickly booked their room and got their key. Going inside Dean laid Castiel on one of the bed as he just curled up again.

"Damn I swear he gotten heavier... No offense." He said and Castiel just waved his arm and groaned.

"Seriously what did you do to him?" Sam headed out to get their backs. Dean patted Castiel's shoulder whispering to him that they'd be right back. Than followed his brother.

"I got no idea. He got all cuddly and beggy one day and than I give it to him and now he's grouchy." He frowned and when the two went into the room Cas was found on the bathroom floor. Dean dropped their bags on one of the beds and rushed over.

"Cas!" Dean panicked and the angel looked up tiredly.

"Dean...?" He asked and Dean frowned and Sam shrugged.

"The hell is going on here?" A familiar voice said and the two looked over. It was none other than Gabriel. Who had is arms crossed and wasn't happy.

"Gabriel! Thank god you're here!" Sam said, "We have NO idea what's going.."

"He's pregnant." Gabriel said bluntly, "A small handful of angels are genderless. Castiel happens to be one of them. His vessels are normally male so he goes by he." Gabriel explained and Dean dropped his jaw and Sam just stared.

"Are... You one of the genderless...?"

"Yeah... Shut up dad made me this way.. Fuck you." Gabriel frowned and Sam thought a moment, but he looked as if his brain stopped.

"Let me get this straight... Cas had a heat cycle and saw Dean as a proper mate.. And had sex..."

"It's a rare moment when an angel gets pregnant Sam." Gabriel explained, "It'll be the normal stages, just be born a little later."

"Why's that?"

"Hello... Up in heaven we waited a whole YEAR for a new angel to be born! It's been what three months? Symptoms are different. First morning sickness, than the rest of the stuff happens. Everyone's different though... Just make sure he's alright." Gabriel said as Dean picked Castiel up after flushing the toilet.

"Alright.. We got it."

"Take care of that baby Dean." Gabriel said and the sound of wings echoed as he left. Sam sighed a bit and looked to Dean as the said male laid Castiel on the bed. Undoing his shirt and moving it to see Castiel's flat stomach. Dean wasn't sure if it was true. Putting his hand gently down he felt a round gently and he felt the small bump starting to grow.

"Sammy... Come feel this." Dean said and Sam rushed over and Dean put his brother's hand on where his own was. Sam's eyes widened and looked to his brother who had the same amount of shock as he did.

"Dude..." Sam started to say, "You're gonna be a dad..."

* * *

Bobby was enjoying his time in the quiet. Reading his books and drinking a beer. Till his phone started to ring. Groaning he got up and answered it.

"Bobby Singer."

"Hey Bobby... It's Dean.."

"What's up? Need me to look something up?" Bobby assumed and Dean laughed a bit and looked over from where he stood. Castiel changed into some more comfortable wear. A t-shirt and some sweat pants. Sam was handing Castiel a pregnancy test explaining him what he had to do with it. Dean sighed a bit.

"Not really... But if you could that'd be awesome.. Because.."

"Who'd you get pregnant?" Bobby jokingly said.

"Cas.."

"... You're joking right?"

"Nope... Apparently Cas is one of the genderless angels. And normally having male vessels so they call him a he. So what Gabriel explained."

"So are you telling me that you idjit some how created a baby? How far along is he?"

"Three in a half months." Dean said thinking a bit, "Yeah half of three months." He looked over to the bathroom, "We're double checking because we want to be sure... He's taking a test now."

"Did you feel anything? You know around the stomach?"

"Oh yeah it was weird..." He looked over and Castiel showed Sam the test, Sam looked over the paper and the markings on the marker and looked to Dean.

"It's positive dude.." Sam said and Dean rubbed his face.

"Awesome..."

"Really...? You idjits..." Bobby groaned, "I'll look up some angel lour for you. See if I can make sense on how this baby is coming along."

"Thanks Bobby..."

"No problem. That's why I'm here." Bobby said and the two said their goodbyes and Dean rubbed his face. Castiel just sat on the bed looking at the marker in his hands.

"Does my pregnancy upset you Dean...?" Castiel asked looking to the hunter. Who looked to the angel with confusion.

"What? NO! No it doesn't... It just... I don't know what to say..."

"Yeah... And it's kinda weird.." Sam admitted from where he sat, "Just poof... You're pregnant and we aren't even prepared. We're happy we really are but we'll do our best to support you." Sam said and Cas nodded, looking down at the marker again. Smiling a little bit.

"I guess we should rejoice." He said and Dean smiled a bit.

"Yeah.. We should huh..?" Dean smiled a bit and kissed Castiel's forehead, "For now you lay down. I bet this angel pregnancy makes you tired." He said as Castiel nodded a bit rubbing his eyes.

"I suppose..." Castiel laid himself down and Dean smiled a bit and looked to his brother. Who made a gagging sound.

"Dude... Shut up..."


	3. Nesting Problems

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

**A/N: WOOP WOOP! On a writing streek!  
**

* * *

It's been now four months and two weeks since they discovered Castiel's pregnancy. The once small bump started to show slight under Castiel's shirt if he sat a certain way. Dean was to embarrassed to go to the hospital to see how the baby was doing. But Castiel talked Dean into doing so. Sam of course wanted to know as well. They sat in the waiting room. Still in little Vancouver Washington. Being stuck there wasn't good for Dean. Though he kinda grew used to it. It just became fall and the weather was cold. He didn't like it.

But he lived with it. Working at a car store in down town and Sam was the handy man at the new apartments they were living in. So they were able to live there practically for free since Sam worked around the building. Settling down wasn't easy for Dean since he was a hunter but he adjusted quickly. Work was good and Cas.. Well he just was nervous about the baby.

"Mr. Winchester?" The nurse said and all three men looked up. The woman looked at the papers again, "Castiel and Dean Winchester." She said and Sam patted Dean's back.

"Good luck buddy." Sam said and Dean batted his brother's hand away and left to the back with Castiel. Being led to the room where a woman stood and smiled.

"Hi there. I'm Doctor Meranda Crane. You requested ultra sounds and such? Who's the lucky pregnant one?" She asked and the two men looked to one another and Castiel sheepishly rose his hand.

"I... I am... It's complicated on how it happened... Of course Dean here is the father but I'm the one carrying the infant." Castiel explained and Meranda thought over what Castiel said and than rose a brow.

"I see.. Well let's take a look. Go ahead and sit down here and we'll get the gel on and we'll see how your baby is." She said and Castiel did as told. Lifting his shirt and the doctor just smiled. No disgust what so ever. Dean held Castiel's hand as he sat next to him. The doctor carefully placed some gel on Castiel's growing bulge and than grabbed the small remote like pen and gently pressed it against Castiel's stomach looking at the screen, and turned it so the couple could see.

"Oh my god..." Dean said in total shock, Castiel just stared in amazement. There it was. Their baby on screen. The woman laughed a bit, used to people having their reaction.

"Is that really..?"

"Your baby yes." Meranda said and pointed to the screen with her free hand, "Here's the head and the body."

"Are those fingers?" Dean asked.

"Oh my... Those are fingers aren't they?" Castiel asked wide eyed and Meranda laughed.

"No they don't have fingers completely yet. But they do have finger nails." The two gave total horrified faces. Meranda fought the urge to crack up laughing. It never got old seeing their faces.

"That's... That's freaky.." Dean said. Castiel squeezed Dean's hand gently and looked to doctor.

"Can you tell us what we're having at least?"

* * *

Sam waited in the waiting room, shaking a bit, worried about the baby, Cas, and Dean. Looking at the clock he bit his lip. Seeing the couple walk out with Cas looking at something in his hands Sam went over and spoke with an almost panicked tone.

"Are you okay Cas? Is the baby okay?" Sam asked and Castiel looked up and than to Dean. Who smiled proudly.

"Yeah she's fine." Dean said.

"She..?"

"Yeah. We're having a little girl." Dean smiled and Castiel did as well.

"Dude.. Congratulations!" Sam said and the brothers hugged and Castiel smiled a bit. Sam was gonna hug Cas but he lowered his arms.

"That would be awkward."

"Yes it would."

* * *

It was another normal day for Bobby. Till his phone rung again. He was doing research on the angels lately and he found them fascinating for some bazaar reason. Answering the phone he spoke.

"Bobby Singer."

"Bobby! It's Dean again!"

"Dean... Why do you sound super excited?"

"Because we found out what we're having and heading down to your place to tell you~"

"Really? Well I've been researching angels for a while now."

"What's it say?"

"Apparently they get picky. Especially pregnant. They get fidgety and try and build nests out of everything they see. So be careful Dean."

"We will. Don't worry."

* * *

After a long ride to Bobby's the tree of them made it to the house. The male looked Castiel over and rose a brow.

"Damn you gotten big." He said simply and Cas looked to his budge. And shrugged.

"It's alright.." Castiel said and than started to look around a bit. Sam frowned a bit and looked to Bobby.

"Dean said something about a nest?" He sounded puzzled. Bobby nodded and showed them some images in a book.

"See? Nests. So when the young are born they're in a comfortable location, contains feathers, clothing, anything that'll work." Bobby explained and Dean looked around.

"Cas?" Dean called and there was shuffling going around. The three looked at one another and rushed to where the noise was coming from. Which was the attic. Seeing Castiel forming a nest with old clothes, a few of his own from the duffel bag, and an old mattress and pillows. Dean climbed up fully and looked at what Castiel had made. Around the mattress was shirts, pants, even Castiel's trench coat. On the mattress was a large comforter and a few large pillows. Cas looked over to Dean and stood straight. Rubbing his stomach.

"How does it look?" He asked looking at the nest he made. Dean rubbed the back of his neck a bit. Looking to Castiel.

"It looks good I just don't understand all the shirts and such."

"For comfort."

"Ahh." Dean sighed and smiled. Bobby patted Sam's arm and the two left for the couple to be alone. As Sam went down Bobby spoke.

"Come down when you're ready to announce it."

"Girl.. We're having a girl." Dean said and Bobby sighed.

"Balls..."


	4. Baby names and Family reunions?

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatual  
**

**A/N: I can't stop writing it's too cute! Will Dean confess this chapter or enjoy his and Castiel's quiet bliss? And how about tah baby? :D  
**

* * *

Five months. Official five months. Cas's once barely noticeable bump was now well... Noticeable. Castiel was helping Bobby around the house. Though Bobby wanted Cas to relax the angel refused. Due to his pregnancy he became more well... OCD. It took him an hour to organize ALL of Bobby's books, by monster's authors and title's. Than Cas got bored again, and started organizing EVERYTHING. Bobby wasn't sure what to do with Cas. He just watched from his desk as Cas organized the books again. This time by size.

"You don't have to do that, yah idjit." Bobby said, Castiel looked over and put the last two books away and rubbed his arm a bit. Realizing that he wasn't wearing his trench coat. Chewing on his lower lip nervously he looked up to Bobby.

"I apologize... Lately I've just been anxious that's all.." Castiel sat himself down and Bobby sighed sitting back.

"It's that damn baby you're carrying. She's probably moving around and you feel uncomfortable and you just wanna move." Bobby explained and Cas looked up to the man puzzled, "What I know a thing or two about kids. Though I never had any of my own."

"You have the Winchesters." Cas pointed out, resting his hands under his stomach. Bobby looked a bit surprised at Castiel's comment. A small smile curled onto his lips and he patted Cas's shoulder.

"And you Cas. You're a good kid." Bobby complimented and walked to the kitchen. Castiel's eyes lit up at the compliment. For the longest time he thought Bobby hated him. Well Bobby wouldn't have let him stay in the house if he didn't. The front door opened and it was none other than Sam and Dean. Arguing about something.

"Oh come on Dean! I had him!"

"Sam, you chopped off the head of a damn skin walker in mid transformation."

"And..?"

"It was disgusting.." Dean walked into the kitchen with Sam, who looked over seeing Cas peaking in.

"Hey Cas how you feeling?" Sam asked and Castiel looked to the taller Winchester. Hiding again behind the door Dean rose a brow. Bobby watched and sighed a bit.

"He's been anxious all day. Reorganized my books over seven times and cleaned the house. I told him no the first few times but never get in the way of a pregnant angel."

"What did he do?" Dean asked. Bobby handed the two of them beers and headed over to his desk. The brother's followed and Sam chose a seat near Bobby and Dean sat next to Castiel, who instantly laid against Dean.

"He just ignored me. Second time I asked he said no thank you. Nothing big. But third time he just kept going. She's moving around right now and clearly Cas doesn't like it." Bobby said as he opened his beer. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's messy hair.

"You know you could have called Cas."

"I know Dean... But I didn't want to interrupt your hunt.." Cas said sheepishly.

"You wouldn't be interrupting anything." Sam said, "When you call we'll answer. If it's an emergency we'll do what we can."

"Yeah see? We'll do what we can. Sure we never handled this before other than a shifter baby. But we'll do what we can to help you out Cas." Cas looked down at his hands listening to Dean's words.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Dean smiled and than Cas closed his eyes and perked his lips slight. Dean looked confused at the male and than looked to his step father and brother. Who gave him a snicker and a 'go on' gesture. Dean gave them 'I hate you' looks and kissed Castiel, pecking him on the lips. Sam stood and flailed his arms a bit.

"YAY! You did it!" Sam laughed and Dean blushed madly. Cas just blinked and Bobby gave Sam an eye roll.

"Calm down kid there's no confetti."

"Wish I had some than I'd throw it." Sam laughed and Dean just stared at his brother.

"Don't make me go over there."

"What you gonna do? Kiss me~?"

"God dammit Sam!" Dean got up and Sam ran out of the house laughing. Dean chasing after him after putting his beer down. Cas and Bobby followed after them. Seeing the two were just wrestling. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"Those idjits..."

* * *

Castiel and Dean laid in Cas's nest. Bobby had brought up laps and such to light up the attic. But said as soon as the baby is born he gets a room. Dean rubbed Cas's belly as Cas was reading a book. Dean looked over Cas's shoulder raising a brow as the angel muttered a bit. Sounded like his native language. Dean looked over Castiel. His blue eyes shown in the dim lighting they had. His round stomach filled with their child, and he felt relaxed as he laid against the hunter's chest. Dean chewed his lip a bit and hugged Castiel. His head resting on his shoulder. Cas looked to Dean lowering the book a bit.

"Is everything alright Dean?" Castiel asked and Dean shook his head. How is he gonna tell Cas, his best friend he IMPREGNATED, that he loves him? Will he love him back? Is it a bad idea? Well it was now or never.

"I just... I don't know how'd you react is all.." Dean said and Castiel gave a worried look, turning to Dean, Dean bit his lip and looked to Castiel, setting his book down and held his hands. He never blushed before! Never! And seeing Castiel's cheeks flush a bit he sighed a bit.

"You sure you're alright?"

"God dammit Cas I'm fine... I'm worried about you... The baby is on the way and well... I should have told you something long a go..." Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes. His own emerald green filled with pride to speak, "I love you Castiel.." Castiel's face turned red at what Dean had told him. He flustered a bit. Which was rare to see. Cas looked up to Dean, staring onto his eyes.

"I love you too Dean..." Castiel said and Dean let out a sigh as if he was letting out a heavy weight off his back. As they held one another's hands they leaned into one another to kiss. Soon Castiel backing away with a small groan.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Cas nodded, rubbing his belly.

"Y.. Yes.. I think she's moving.." Castiel said and Dean rested his hand on Cas's belly. Laughing a bit, "What is it?"

"She's a fighter.. She's wanting out so badly.. Gotta wait~" He cooed and looked to Castiel, "We haven't even thought of a name.."

"Can we look on that..?" Castiel asked gesturing to Dean's laptop that was charging by the 'nest'. Dean nodded and grabbed the laptop. Searching for a website for baby names and found one. Looking through as Castiel looked at the screen as well Dean scrolled down the page.

"Damn there's a lot of names.." Dean looked and Castiel pointed to a name.

"I like that one.. Betha. Mean's 'life' in Scottish."

"Betha Winchester... Cas that's a good name but doesn't sound right.." Dean said and Castiel nodded as they continued to look. Dean looked on the second page of the Scottish names and rose a brow, "Hey Cas here's one... How does Sileas Winchester sound? The name mean's 'Heaven'." Dean said and looked to the angel. Who was looking in books for names as well. Stopping a moment and looked to Dean. Than thought a moment over the name. Rolling the name over his tongue. Than smiled looking to Dean.

"Perfect."

"Great~ And if it's okay with you we can give her anyone's middle name."

"I like Mary... Sileas Mary Winchester.." Castiel smiled. Knowing how much that would mean to Dean. The hunter wasn't sure at first to be offended or happy. But happiness overtook and he smiled to the angel.

"I do too..." He moved the laptop away and kissed Castiel's belly, "Hi Sileas. It's your old man Dean... If it's okay with your mom here I can teach yah how to shoot a gun at thirteen how does that sound?" He asked and Castiel smiled a bit.

* * *

"You SURE about a baby shower Bobby?" Sam asked as he helped Bobby clean up, "I mean... In a way it's kind of weird."

"I know.. But Cas deserves it. And apparently they named the baby Sileas. Apparently it means heaven." Bobby said as he looked to Sam. Thinking the name over and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said and Dean came down stairs raising a brow. The entire house was clean and well.. Nice.. It didn't look like Bobby's place what so ever.. It didn't feel right. Sam looked to Dean as he entered the study. Raising a brow curiously to his brother.

"Where's Cas?"

"He's moody.. Sileas is movin' around again and it's causing him to grouch. And why is the house nice Bobby?"

"Well one so Cas doesn't have the urge to clean EVERYTHING. Second for a surprise for Castiel." Bobby said and a sound of wings flapping echoed, twice? The three looked in the kitchen and Balthazar and Gabriel were chatting. Looking over and smiled.

"Hey!" Gabriel greeted and Balthazar just swished his glass a bit, "We heard the prayer. Need help?" Gabriel asked and Balthazar didn't look happy.

"What's wrong Balthazar?" Dean asked.

"You... I mean how can you even POSSIBLY impregnate Castiel? And you of all people?"

"Is he drunk or is he being himself?" Dean asked growling a bit.

"Both." Gabriel said and looked around and with a snap of his fingers the place was decorated with 'it's a girl' decorations. The hunters looked around and Gabriel smirked proudly.

"Wow... Looks so pink it's sickeningly cute..." Bobby said and Gabriel shrugged, "Least you used what we bought."

"Would be easier yeah.." Gabriel laughed and they looked up seeing Castiel come down stairs, tired and grumpy. Stopping in the kitchen seeing the decorations looking around than to his brothers. Just kind of stared and than wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Gabriel blinked and looked to Castiel than hugged him back. Castiel than reached an arm around Balthazar. Who gladly accepted the hug, even though he wasn't really one for one. Bobby, Sam, and Dean just watched. A bit surprised. Clearly he missed his older brothers.

* * *

As the small group chattered and as Ellen, Jo, Garth and Kevin came by. Garth seemed more excited than horrified by the fact that Castiel was pregnant. The women were even more excited than horrified at all(Since Ellen liked Cas since he can 'handle' his alcohol). Kevin on the other hand seemed a bit shocked but quickly adjusted to the awkwardness. Castiel sat close to Dean during the whole event. And Garth had Mr. Fizzle with him. Using the sock puppet to talk to Sileas. Who kicked in reaction time to time or rotated. Castiel rubbed his growing belly filled with the small infant inside. Gabriel and Balthazar listened and looked to one another a moment and smirked.

"She's gonna have wings no doubt about it~" Gabriel said as Balthazar nodded in agreement. Dean got a worried look as Bobby handed Castiel a bag. The pregnant angel looking inside puzzled.

"Will they be visible?" Dean asked and the two shook their heads.

"If your senses are strong enough to see than yeah. Other than that you don't have to worry about them." Balthazar answered. Dean nodded and looked to Castiel, whom was still looking inside the bag.

"What's in it?" Dean asked and Castiel pulled out a blanket. It was a pale blue with black lining around it. In the center it said 'My daddy should feel special, he has two angels'. Castiel smiled a bit at the blanket and Dean looked to Ellen and Jo. Who smirked with pride.

"We made that~ Thought it'd be cute." Jo pointed out and Sam looked at the blanket as Castiel showed. The taller male laughed and Gabriel and Ellen high fived. Of course Kevin just quietly sat where he was enjoying the surroundings. Castiel looked inside the bottom of the bag and it had some pacifiers inside as well. The rest of the things he and Dean got were kinda... Well awkward, specially for Dean. Gabriel gave him 'butt past' apparently for him. But than explained what it really was for. Sam gave them his old baby blanket apparently Bobby was holding onto for a long while. Of course it still kind of smelled like sulfur and ash... But it meant a lot to Dean that Sam was finally giving it up. Kevin gave them a bunch of random supplies. Like diapers, bottles, all kind of random stuff. And Garth.. Well he had bags... among bags of clothes... Say about... ten. Balthazar and Gabriel had came up with something. They knew since Castiel was born back up in heaven he was attached to one thing up there...

"TAH DAH!" Gabriel held up strange looking doll. Castiel's eyes widened as he stared at it. The doll looked like well.. The angels without their vessel. But it was chubby due to stuffing and it's small wings were still attached. Small claws were on it's hands and feet(of course not REAL claws), followed by a white toga it was wearing. Castiel took the doll and looked it over. Looking back up to Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Where did you find this...?"

"Didn't think I'd find it STILL in your quarters?" Balthazar smirked, "Come on you're seventeen million years old. You're lucky we were able to fix it."

"YOU'RE HOW OLD?!" Sam and Dean asked in shock. Ellen just simply rose a brow with interest and Jo just stared as well. Kevin tried to do the math in his head and Garth blinked. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it bloody obvious that he'd be that old, you idjits...?" Bobby said and Castiel stared at the doll and Dean wasn't sure if he should touch Castiel or not. His hands hovering.

"We're just shocked that's all! Nothing bad about it." Dean assured and Castiel smiled a bit. Balthazar rose a brow.

"I'm twenty million and Gabriel here is..."

"OKAY YOU CAN SAY YOUR AND CASTIEL'S AGES BUT NOT MINE!"

"Touchy~" Balthazar smirked, Gabriel blushed and looked to Cas. Who was looking over some shirts. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Naomi looked through some papers. Flipping through with a bit of a sigh. Looking up as someone had entered her office, it was well.. Anna... The red headed angel stood before Naomi and bit her lip. Unsure of what to say. It was a long stiff silence as the two females stood before one another. Anna looked unsure if she could speak. Naomi though, wasn't a fool and knew how uncomfortable the angel felt just by looking at her.

"What is it Anna?" Naomi asked causing Anna to look up. Finally speaking.

"We discovered something... Unsettling..." Anna said, and Naomi gave a puzzled look, "It's Castiel..."

"What of him? He's been blocking us for months..."

"And without Balthazar knowing I had found him... He's with our brother Gabriel!" She shouted almost in well.. Excitement.. Naomi looked shocked. Than shook her head and looked to Anna again.

"What of Castiel though...? What has become of him?"

"He bares Dean Winchester's daughter..." Anna said and as if was told someone was murdered, Naomi just stared, not moving, just stared. The air felt thick and sour as the two females spoke. The door opening and the familiar voice spoke out.

"Oh Anna, you can't keep your bloody trap up can't you?" Balthazar said and rose a brow. Than looked to Naomi, "Well hello your royal bitchy-ness."

"Shut your mouth Balthazar... And what is this about Castiel baring the Winchester's child?"

"Little Sileas? Well uhh... She'll be brought up right that's for sure." Balthazar started, "Not brought up by a prostitute and a child molester."

"It's the Winchester's child! You yourself know how they can be!" Naomi shouted and Balthazar shrugged, "Don't you play with us!"

"Oh calm down! 'Least I didn't call you a cunt... Oh! I just did~ And I'm not sorry." Balthazar sassed and Naomi was clearly loosing her patients with the male. Anna than took over.

"Do you even know how dangerous that child can be?"

"Of course. But she'll make Cassie happy. And when Cassie is happy Dean-o is happy." Balthazar said and walked around the room a bit, "I mean I'm sure what you done to him... He wouldn't be pleased if I tell him what happened. And besides he wouldn't be your problem as soon as Sileas is born."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Anna asked. Balthazar looked to Anna than Naomi. Who kept an eye on him.

"You don't know? Remember the LAST angel that gave birth? Jessica. Her and her human had a baby and poof! She was off our radar and we never heard from her again. Met up with her a while back she grew older and her son's seventeen now. Good kid."

"Get to the fucking point Balthazar." Naomi demanded and Balthazar held his hands up and twitted his fingers.

"Oooo scary~" He laughed slight than spoke, "All her grace went to her son. And if Castiel doesn't WANT his daughter to have his grace he'll have to remove it."

 


	5. Given Grace

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatual**

**A/N: Sileas is getting close and things are getting difficult. What's gonna happen?**

* * *

They sat in the impala. They figured Cas would like it. He laid in the Impala sleeping. Dean looked in the review mirror and smiled. He know Cas was tired. And a drive would settle Sileas since she's been moving around. Bobby and Dean had talked about moving the nest to the Man of letters location back in Kansas. Where Sam was doing what he could to find info on angel pregnancies though he could just ask Gabriel. But Sam being Sam. Once they made it to the shelter and Cas was laying comfortably in Dean's room Dean came out to see Sam at a desk. Books scattered around the tables and such.

"So get this... Apparently the grace goes into the baby.."

"What do you mean into the baby?"

"Into Sileas. Castiel's angel mojo would go into Sileas.. Turning Cas human." Sam said looking to Dean. Who had a worried look on his face as he sat down. Thinking a moment.

"Well uhh... How much longer do we got? Cas is already six months."

"And we got four more months to go. unless we remove Cas's grace it'll be a lot sooner." Sam sighed and Dean groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew it was up to Cas if he wanted to give up his grace. The angel was the mother after all.

"Well... Just in case let's find a spell... So when Cas says the okay we have it handy." Dean said and Sam nodded and the two looked through some papers. It didn't feel very long till Dean looked at the clock. Frowned and sat down the books he had. Sam looked from the stack before him.

"Where you going?"

"To get food. Mind waking Cas?" Dean asked.

"Where to exactly?" Sam asked getting up.

"Burger Barn." Dean said and left. Sam sighed and went into Dean's room. The angel was laying on his side facing the wall. His round belly showing through the shirt he was wearing, which was Dean's. Sam sighed and went over to the sleeping angel and shook him gently.

"Wake up Cas.. You've been out for a few hours.." Sam said and Cas looked up tiredly. Sitting up slight and stretched. Sam couldn't help but admire Castiel's current figure. His belly filled with Sileas and Dean's V-neck almost off his shoulder. A pare of shorts underneath and his short hair a complete mess. Sam smiled and Cas got up and stretched. He clearly needed a stretch. Castiel than looked up to Sam and smiled.

"Thank you Sam.."

"Your welcome Cas." Sam smiled and led Cas out of the room to the main area. Castiel looked around and picked up one of the books.

"What's all this?" Castiel asked and Sam looked up and rose a brow. He than frowned looking to the younger brother, "This is a spell to remove grace..." Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"Cas... If we don't remove your grace it'll go to Sileas... You'll lose your powers.." Sam explained and Castiel thought a moment sitting down. The door opening and Dean smiled.

"Hey Cas you're up~" Dean said and than stopped looking to his brother than Cas, "Cas..."

"I'll do it... Whatever it takes to protect her." Castiel said and Dean creased his brow. Than nodded grabbing Castiel's angel blade and a small vile. Sitting upfront of Castiel and Dean frowned and looked to Cas.

"You sure?"

"Yes.." Cas held out his arm and Dean bit his lip. Cutting Castiel's arm down wards, the light glow of his grace showed. Dean held the vile as the grace went inside the vile. Sam cut some string and as Castiel's grace went inside the small vile. Cas bit his lip and panted slight as his grace went inside fully. Dean closed the vile and Sam took the vile as Dean wrapped his arms Castiel. Who gripped Dean's jacket. Dean grabbed the thing of fries and offered them to Cas. Castiel gladly took them and started to eat. Dean wanted to make sure Cas started to eat asap. Sam put the vile on the string and assured it's security and than tied it after putting it around Castiel's neck.

"So you have it.." Sam assured and Cas looked at the vile. It barely hung past his collar bone. Castiel looked up to Sam and Sam smiled sitting down.

"Looks good.." Dean complimented and couldn't help but laugh at how cute Castiel looked eating his fries. Lounging slight with his arm resting over his budging belly. Dean rubbed Castiel's stomach and smiled. Sileas moving a bit and Cas continued to nibble on the fries. It seemed like a while after they ate because Castiel decided to fall back asleep. Dean looked to Sam after laying the pregnant male on the bed.

"Should we head back to Bobby's for a bit?" Dean asked, Sam thought a moment.

"When Cas is closer... I doubt Sileas would want out now... She's not fully developed yet." Sam said and Dean rubbed Castiel's belly than laid his head on him gently. Listening carefully. Sam went over and rose a brow, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh..." Dean said and sat up, "Listen.." Dean said with a smile. Sam sighed and rested his ear on Castiel's belly. A soft sound of movement was heard. Not a lot but a few. Sounded as if she was adjusting. Sam looked to Dean and Dean smiled, "I think she's asleep~"

* * *

It was a pretty decent day. Well, if that's what Dean wanted to call it. Sam and Cas agreed Cas would need new clothes. And there was Castiel and Dean. In a maternity store looking for clothes. Cas didn't want to get a lot of clothes so thank god for Dean. Just a few outfits and maybe some normal clothes for him to wear. Dean sat down as Cas looked at some clothes. He of course told the woman the truth about his pregnancy and she smiled and helped Cas find some comfortable clothes. Though most shirts required bust she found some clothes that'll work for those who are flat chested. After a shirt bit Dean looked up to see Castiel with baggy denim pants, a short jacket and a large looking shirt. He looked pretty cute, Dean definitely felt glad he showed Cas how to shave. It looked great on him. Pregnant or not. Cas looked to Dean and creased his brow. A bit surprised as the woman put a sock monkey hat on him.

"There you go! Compliments the whole look." The woman smiled and Dean smiled standing.

"Definitely does~ I like~ What did he all pick out?" Dean asked as Cas fixed the hat a bit.

"Just three pares of pants, the jacket, and four shirts. And since we're having a sale the boots he's wearing and the flats he picked out are free with the hat of their choosing~" The woman said and Cas blushed a bit.

"I thought the hat was cute..." Castiel said and Dean smiled to Cas than looked to the woman.

"We'll take them." Dean said and they bought the clothes Cas had on and the other clothing's Cas had picked out. Dean carried the bags and Cas took one of the bags, "Cas you don't have to."

"It's fine." Cas said and held the bag and looked to Dean's free hand than took it, locking fingers with Dean. Dean blushed and looked to Cas. Who's cheeks were dark. Dean smiled and held Cas's hand back. As they walked holding hands.

* * *

"So you got the crib set up?" Sam asked and Dean looked over from where he was sitting. The crib that Cas and Dean picked out was fully put together was missing a few things, "I take that as a no..."

"Cas is grabbing the bedding." Dean said and as if on cue Cas came in carrying the few things the crib needed. Such as bedding, blankets, and such. Sam smiled and watched.

"It's lookin' good. So you know Bobby set up a nursery back at his place too. Since we all agreed that Sileas is gonna be born there. There's a basinet for her." Sam explained and Dean sat the mattress down and Cas smiled to Sam.

"Thank you Sam." Cas said and Sam smiled back to Castiel and patted his back.

"No problem." Sam said and Castiel smiled again. Dean than looked to Cas and Castiel handed over the bedding. A knock was at the door. They blinked a moment and Sam went to the door opening it up. There was Benny. Raising a brow.

"Oh! You guys live here?"

"Uhh... Yeah...?"

"Huh... Just was driving by and saw the building. Got curious and decided to come over." Benny explained and Sam frowned. He didn't know if Benny was lying or not. Sam stood over and Benny nodded in respect and walked inside. Dean had walked out of the room and looked to see his friend. Smiling and went over hugging him.

"Benny!" Dean said happily. Benny laughed and hugged back.

"Hello brother. Been a while." Benny said and Dean pulled back from the hug.

"It has." Benny said and looked over. Dean did as well. Castiel was in the door way. His hand resting on his belly. Cas looked to Benny and Benny looked Castiel over. Raising a brow.

"So when did this happen?" Benny asked and Dean went over and wrapped his arm around Castiel's hips.

"Seven months ago. We're having a girl." Castiel explained and Benny couldn't help but smile. Laughing a bit he shook his head.

"I never imagined you being a parent Castiel.. Dean.. Yeah I can see but never expected this." Benny said and Dean shrugged. Sam just watched the two happily. Things seemed comfortable. Castiel time to time would have false contractions and eat a lot. He adjusted to human life quite fast..

* * *

"You sure you wanna another ultra sound?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. Cas never left the house without his sock monkey hat. Dean didn't mind. He looked cute with it. As they waited in the room a midwife came in and smiled.

"Hi there. Ready to take a look at your little one?" The woman asked as she prepared the ultra sound machine.

"Yes~" Dean smiled and Cas smiled as he laid there. He could have sworn Dean was more excited than he was. The woman laughed and had Cas raise his shirt and show his belly.

"Look at this~ You're not even that big and from what your papers say you're six months." She smiled and Cas shrugged.

"I guess I'm just small." He said and the woman put the remote on Castiel's belly after putting the jelly on and the two looked to the screen. The doctor smiled.

"Look at her~ She looks healthy." She said and Dean looked amazed, holding Castiel's hand. Cas squeezed gently as he looked over. Sileas was almost fully grown, positioned for birth and still growing. The woman looked closer and moved the remote more, "Looks like you got a vaginal area connecting to your lower intestine. I highly suggest having her at the hospital. We would have to remove the vaginal area and the placenta." She said and Cas nodded. Dean gave a worried look and looked to Cas.

"Can we get pictures of Sileas?" Castiel asked and the woman smiled.

"Of course. Lots of them~" She smiled and Cas did as well. Looking back to the screen. After a short amount of time Cas and Dean were in the impala looking at the pictures they had taken. Cas smiled looking them over and than rubbed his belly.

"I'm happy..."

"About what?"

"Sileas... You.." Castiel said and Dean blushed a bit and looked to Castiel. Smiling and leaned over and kissed Castiel. Cas kissed back happily.

"I love you Cas."

"I love you too Dean."

 


	6. Angel problems and Bar Fights

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A/N: Problems. That is all.**

* * *

Naomi sat there pondering on what to do. Castiel was off the radar and it honestly worried her. Balthazar may have been open to telling them WHAT Cas as been up to. Just location he won't share. Proves how surprisingly loyal he was. THAT and he had Gabriel around. So Gabriel could cover their tracts since he knew how to cover his own. Naomi sighed and stared at the door. Thinking of a way to find Castiel and rid of the unborn. Anna came in and nodded to Naomi.

"Find anything helpful in Balthazar's mind?"

"Yes..." Anna said as Naomi looked up, "We know where Castiel is... But he's with Gabriel.." Anna said gripping her pants slight.

"What? Gabriel left!" Naomi shouted standing up. Anna nodded a bit.

"And he's protecting Castiel... He and Balthazar made a promise to protect Castiel." Anna noted, "It'll be hard to find them.. Let alone Gabriel..."

"Than we'd have to dig deeper into Balthazar's brain..."

* * *

Oh the pleasure of being 8 months. Doctor said two more months and the baby would be out! Castiel was laying down on the bed he and Dean now shared. Dean walked in and rose a brow.

"What are you doing Cas?" Dean asked walking over. Castiel looked up, a can on his belly.

"Look I can set this up here and Sileas tries to kick it off.. It's amusing." He smiled and watched the can wiggle a bit. Dean chuckled and moved the can and put his hand instead.

"She been good?"

"Of course.. She's not like her father... Or her uncles.."

"Hope you're talking about Balthazar and Gabriel."

"You mind reader." Castiel smiled sitting up. Dean laughed and kissed Cas. Who kissed back happily. Since they were in the hide out thing's have been peaceful. Strangely no demon attacks. The monsters have settled and no angel problems. Castiel rubbed his belly and Dean smiled.

"Just a few months away." Dean looked to to Castiel, who smiled back and Dean laid over and listened to his belly. Listening to Sileas move a bit. Sam knocked on the door and Castiel looked up. Sam rose a brow to the couple than spoke.

"You got a guest." Sam said as Dean got up and helped Castiel up as well. Leaving to the main area. There stood Benny. Dean blinked and Benny rose a brow. Looking the couple over. Than to Castiel's belly.

"Well... Sam wasn't lying.." Benny said looking to Castiel. Who looked to Benny worriedly, "Looking good. Sam explained to me what's going on." Dean looked to Sam.

"You asked Benny to come over?"

"I asked him if he can help us..." Sam admitted, "We need to make sure our tails are covered."

"Why?" Dean asked, "We're safe here. No one knows but us."

"Yeah but sooner or later we'll be found. We don't want Sileas or Cas to get hurt." Sam explained and Dean groaned sitting down. Cas rubbed his belly and Benny rose a brow.

"Sileas? That's a pretty name." Benny complimented. Castiel smiled softly.

"It means 'Heaven' in Scottish."

"Heaven eh? Interesting name for a Nephilim." Benny commented. Cas shrugged and than the vampirate looked to Dean, "There's not much I can do brother... Other than protect... Other than that I can't do much to help."

"Some is better than none." Dean said and sighed a bit, "It's just been a long while since a hunt."

"Why not go on one?"

"Because the monsters are all underground."

"They know of the Nephilim." Gabriel said as he arrived, "The angels and demons are getting restless and the monsters know, so they're staying underground. Even the Demi-Gods."

"You spoke to them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... Was just there... They said they'd help but once they're down there's no way to help.." Gabriel sighed, "No one had this problem before... We gotta be ready." Gabriel looked to Castiel who blinked, looking around seeing the other's staring too.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Cas... You're two months away... Hell maybe Sileas might come sooner but right now... You're too close to giving birth..." Sam said and Cas looked down a moment and nodded.

"I understand.." Dean stood and kissed Castiel's forehead, Cas looked up to Dean and smiled softly, he felt so safe with Dean for some reason. Benny smiled softly and Sam crossed his arms a bit.

* * *

"Cas?" Dean asked, creasing his brow, Castiel laid in the hospital bed panting heavily, squeezing his hand, Dean looked over the doctor's face was covered with a mask, gloves on and dressed as if it was an operation. A patch showed on Castiel's chest, connected to a heart monitor, the sound of Castiel's heart echoed in the room. Dean creased his brow more and looked to Cas. Who looked up to him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"D... Dean... It hurts... I-... It hurts.." Cas cried, "It hurts so much...!" Dean bit his lip and petted his hair soothingly.

"It's okay Cas... Sileas is almost here... And we'll be okay.. J.. Just you and me and Sileas.. No more shitty hotels.. No more fast food.. Just us.." Dean resisted tears hearing Castiel's heart beat slow down, his grip on Dean's hand growing weak, "Cas..?" He asked worriedly, "CAS!" The sound of the heart monitor slowed down as Castiel's eyes slowly closed, Sileas's cry was heard in a faint noise as Castiel closed his eyes, dropping his hand, "CASTIEL!"

* * *

Dean sat up in a cold sweat, panting heavily, looking to Castiel who slept next to him. Dean sighed in relief and moved to the side, sitting there, rubbing his face as he got up. He quietly got dressed and walked out of the hideout, he looked up seeing Benny sitting in the back of his truck, drinking some blood. He looked up to Dean raising a brow.

"You can't sleep?" Benny asked.

"Yeah... I just need to clear my mind.." Dean put his hands in his pockets, sitting next to Benny. The vampire rose a brow.

"You had a nightmare... Don't think I can't tell.." Benny pointed out. Dean looked up to Benny and sighed, "What was it..?"

"Cas dying in from child birth..." Dean sighed and Benny frowned, "I just... It's hard.." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Benny nodded a bit.

"Those kind of things can be stressful... But I'm sure Cas won't go down without a fight." Dean nodded to Benny's words, "Let me buy you a few rounds. Come on we won't be gone that long." Benny suggested and Dean nodded. The two headed to the closest bar and caught up. Dean told Benny more about the plans on Sileas and Benny told him about how he's working at a restaurant again and enjoying it.

Dean checked the time on his watch, twelve thirty. He should head back to the hide out. As he and Benny got up to leave a man bumped into Dean and beer splattered all over the both of them. To avoid a fight Dean waved in apology and the guy grabbed at his shirt and pinned him to the wall. Benny moved but Dean held his hand to Benny. Assuring it was okay.

"You better apologize!" The man growled and Dean looked to the man. He smelled disgusting. The strong smell of beer was covering the man.

"Thought I did." Dean sassed, the man pulled him up the wall, "Come on man, you're drunk and my baby's mama is waiting for me." Dean rolled his eyes. The man grabbed Dean's wallet and handed it to one of his buddies, the albino-looking male rose a brow looking at one of the pictures in Dean's wallet. It was of Castiel, he had shaved his beard and he was smiling up to the camera, wearing the sock monkey hat and was wrapped in a blanket, his belly showing from the angle. The man looked to the one pinning Dean to the wall and showed the picture to him.

"Look at that~ Must be 'baby mama'." The albino said and the other looked to Dean smirking.

"Some pretty hot ass you got there. Bet she's willing to spread her legs." The man said and Dean grabbed the man's shirt and head butted him, causing him to let go and rub his head, he knew Cas would eventually be called a 'she' but no one called Cas a slut.

"Say what you want about me you little bags of dicks... But if you EVER say a thing about Cas I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Are you threatening me...?" The leader of the group asked.

"He's making a promise." Benny folded his arms. Dean kept his eyes on the drunk male. He laughed and swung an arm at Dean, who easily blocked, twisting his arm and kicking him over, the other men went to attack and though Dean got hit a few times he still got off easily. Of course with Benny by his side, they defeated all ten of them. Benny grabbed Dean's wallet and the picture putting it back and handed it to his friend, who happily took it, whipping his swollen nose.

"Fanks." Dean said sniffing some.

"No problem. Come on... Before the owner notices.." Benny smiled and the two easily left the bar, Dean though left with a bruised knee from being hit with a pool stick, a black eye, a swollen nose, broken wrist, and a sprained ankle. As they went back into the hide out there they found a worried and angry looking Castiel, sitting by the map table. Benny and Dean looked to one another and Dean just waved a bit.

"Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me..." Castiel said sternly, "You left at eleven... It's one in the morning..." Cas said as he stood, walking over and worry was now mixed in his emotions, "What in father's name happened?!"

"We got in a fight.." Dean said as Benny sat him down.

"I'll go find some ice..." Benny rose his hat to Cas who kept his eyes on Dean, arms crossed. Dean looked up to Cas and sighed.

"They got to see a picture of you and they called you a slut what else was I gonna do?!" Dean argued and Cas bit his lip to Dean's comment. Benny had returned and Cas took the ice and put it on Dean's eye.

"Thank you.. I just wish I was there to stop it.."

"Cas if you were there they would have hurt you." Dean said and hissed as the ice was put on his eye and held it there, "I mean it Sileas is almost here and I don't want you to worry too much you need to relax." Dean said and Cas sighed and rubbed his swollen belly, Dean was right he needed to calm down, next month Sileas would be here an it'd be a good time. Benny cleared his throat and the two looked up.

"You know it's almost winter right?" He suggested, dean hissed a bit, Benny was right just recently they had a late Thanksgiving in the Bunker. And it WAS getting colder outside.

"Let's get to bed we're gonna head to Bobby's in a few days." Dean sat up and removed the ice pack, after a short bit of cleaning Dean up the couple went to bed, Dean spooning Cas and Castiel just smiled in his arms, closing his eyes happily as the dim blue light of his grace only shown around his neck.

 


	7. Well that escilated quickly

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A/N: Drinking a wine cooler while writing let's see how this goes. Woop woop!  
**

* * *

They were getting close to the birth of Sileas Mary Winchester. It was nerve racking and exciting at the same time. In the cool winter air of South Dakota showed in the foggy windows. Bobby was well aware that when Cas was close they felt it was best to have Sileas nearby. Ellen and Jo were staying in a hotel in town, wanting to see the baby when she's born. And Garth, well being Garth he'd pop in time to time. Castiel was wearing Sammy's hoody to keep warm. Since now strangely none of his maternity or Dean's large clothes didn't fit. But his pants did. As Castiel sat a can on his belly watching it move some he laughed to himself. Clearly entertained by the movement. Bobby came downstairs and looked to Cas raising a brow.

"Entertained there boy?" He asked and Cas looked up to the older hunter and smiled.

"Yes, it's how Sileas and I play." Cas said rubbing his swollen stomach and Bobby couldn't help but smile. It was nice actually to see the angel smile. Cas has must have gotten to understand the concept of smiling. The door opened and it was the brothers, carrying in some wood as they lit a fire in the fire place.

"Damn it's cold.." Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement, once the fire was lit Sam held his hands out for the warmth and Dean sat next to Castiel with a groan. Castiel smiled softly and gasped, covering his mouth and looking to his belly. The small yelp caught the other's attention.

"You okay Cas?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded looking to his belly again.

"I think she's moving.." Cas said and Dean placed his hand on Castiel's belly laughing some.

"She's wanting out, it's not time yet Sileas. Gotta wait a little longer."

"Didn't Gabriel say he's due till the end of the month?" Bobby asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah he did." Dean confirmed and rubbed Castiel's belly more. He really wanted to hold the little one but he knew he had to wait. Damn he hating the feeling of waiting honestly but he knew it was the best. There was a knock on the door and Bobby went to open it. Seeing Ellen and Jo come in all bundled up.

"Hi Bobby."

"Ellen, Jo." Bobby said and the women went into the living room and Sam stood and hugged Ellen happily. The woman smiled as the small family greeted each other. Ellen looked to Castiel who sat comfortably on the couch.

"Wow look at you. She looks ready to pop out." Ellen laughed and Cas smiled softly.

"She's ready to come out." Castiel said and Jo placed her hand on his belly, feeling a kick.

"Oh wow~!" Jo smiled, "Responsive~" She giggled and Cas smiled to the younger female, "So Christmas is among us what are we doing?"

"Obviously having it here.. We were gonna go chop a tree down nearby." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"We found one that'll fit in the living room. It's small but work." Sam said and Bobby nodded.

"Good." He looked to Cas who calmly sat there, "You okay?" Cas rose a brow.

"Yeah I'm fine... A little tense but I'm okay.." Castiel admitted and Dean crouched before his lover. Rubbing his hand soothingly. He knew Cas was nervous about the birth but he knew he could do it.

* * *

A week has passed and Christmas was only another week away. Castiel and Dean had already shopped for each other and the others too. They were driving down the rode, they had to make a run to the store because well, they needed some things. The impala made some chugging noises and Dean frowned as he steered the car onto the side of the rode away from possible upcoming cars.

"Come on baby... You can do it come on.." Dean repaved the engine and the Chevy soon broke down. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Castiel frowned worriedly and looked out the window.

We're not in the middle of no where right..?" Cas asked looking over to Dean. Who looked out his own window.

"No but there's a house.. Stay right here.." Dean said and got out of the car, going up to the house that wasn't that far away. He nuzzled inside his leather jacket he had on as the door opened. a man opening it and giving a suspicious look.

"Can I help you..?" He asked.

"Yeah.. Umm this'll sound weird but uhh.. My car just broke down not too far from here and my lover's pregnant and due any time now... I wanna make sure nothing's wrong with my car so can I have some help..?" Dean asked and the man looked out the screen seeing the black outline of the impala than to Dean, he went to talk as a young woman walked up.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked and looked to Dean, "Who is this..?"

"I'm Dean... Look my lover Cas is in the car waiting and my car broke down and.."

"Bring her inside you don't have to say lover." She smiled and Dean fiddled a bit.

"Cas is actually a he.." Dean frowned and the woman thought a moment and smiled.

"I walked in hearing something about being pregnant.. Is he?"

"Yeah.. He's nine months." Dean said and the woman gasped happily.

"Bring him inside he must be cold in there.. Hun why don't you help Dean with whatever is wrong with their car." The woman said and the man nodded with a sigh.

"I'll be right out." The man said and walked away. Dean rushed through the three inch snow over to the car. Cas had worried look on his face as Dean came up.

"Dean..?" Cas asked and Dean opened the door.

"It's okay Cas we're gonna get the car fixed and head to Bobby's." He said and the man came out and watched Dean help Cas through the deep snow. Getting him inside Cas lowered his hood and the woman smiled.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked and Cas frowned looking to Dean who nodded with a smile. Heading out to help the man push the impala into the garage, "I'm Gina. It's nice to meet you. You must be Cas." She said with a smile. Two kids were by the fire and Cas kinda stood where he was, not sure what to do, "Come sit it's okay." She assured and Castiel took place on the couch. Taking his jacket off and setting it on his lap. Looking around it seemed like a normal household. But something fishy was amongst. Cas looked over seeing a curious little girl leaning over the arm.

"Hello.." He said simply.

"Is there a baby in there or are you fat?" She asked and Cas rose a brow.

"Kendra!" Gina frowned, "We don't ask people that!" The child named Kendra frowned and Cas chuckled.

"I'm not fat... I'm pregnant. I'm expecting a little one."

"You look big!" Kendra smiled crawling onto the couch.

"Well in her father's family apparently it's natural."

"You're having a girl?" Kendra asked wide eyed and Castiel smiled to her, "Cool!"

* * *

"Okay... Thanks guys.. Okay bye.." Dean hung up and sighed as the man looked from under the hood.

"Huh... She's in good shape." He said and rose a brow, "Looks like she froze though.."

"Is that even possible?" Dean asked and the man shrugged.

"Sometimes yeah.. And she needs to be oiled up. Nothing bad."

"Good because this is my baby.. Well other than Cas." He admitted laughing. The man smiled some.

"He's ready to pop." The man chuckled, "I'm Henry by the way."

"Hey." Dean gestured and grabbed the oil from the trunk. Shutting the back and went over. Henry looked to Dean and chuckled again.

"So you're infamous Dean Winchester... Must be living the life.." Dean rose a brow to Henry as he handed the bottle over, "Gina and I were hunter still we started a family.. It's nice.. We haven't had a job since... Well I work the fields and Gina is a stay at home mom with her own quilting company."

"Sounds nice.." Dean admitted, why was he letting this man touch baby? Well he knew what he was doing, that and Dean was more interested in Henry's story.

"Yeah.. Got two kids, twins. A girl name Kendra and a boy named Gabriel." Henry smiled and he shut the hood after putting fresh oil in, "Okay rev her up and she'll be heated and ready to go." He smiled and Dean opened the driver's side and put his key in the trisection, burping the car and the engine started to run again. Dean smiled and looked to Henry.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." The two looked over seeing Cas and Gina looking over in the door way. Castiel's hood on his head and he rose a brow.

"Got her fixed?" Gina asked, Dean nodded as Henry cleaned his hands.

"Yeah we did~" Dean smirked and Cas smiled, soon loosing it to a whimper, crouching down as he held his swollen stomach. Dean rushed over and crouched upfront of his lover. Castiel was trembling and whimpering in pain, his shoulders hunching more.

"Cas..?" Dean asked, "Cas what's wrong..?" Dean asked as panic filled him, Castiel looked up to Dean tears swelling up.

"It's Sileas... S-.. She's coming.." Cas panted and Dean's eyes widened looking to Henry and Gina.

"Where's the closest hospital?"

"It's six miles away." Henry said and Dean helped Cas in the passenger seat and rushed to the driver's.

"Thanks Henry.. We'll be in touch!" Dean called and backed out of the garage and sped down the highway. Knowing he'd had to speed to get to the hospital.

* * *

Sam was helping Ellen and Jo decorate the tree they chopped down earlier. It fit perfectly in the house and Bobby was in the kitchen preparing some tea. He looked over hearing one of the many house phones ring and he answered.

"Bobby Singer."

"Bobby it's Dean.."

"Dean where the hell are you..?"

"Hospital.. Cas is having contractions.." Dean said as he held his lover's hand, crouching before him as Cas panted. The hospital seemed busy that night. As Dean rubbed Cas's hand soothingly he looked at the clock, "We're at the Hospital not too far from you guys."

"On it... We'll be there.." Bobby said and hung up, the three looked over worriedly, "Pile up in the car kids we're going to the hospital." Bobby announced as the others turned off the tree and rushed to the cars. Oh yeah this is big...

At the hospital Dean hung up his phone and looked to Cas who was breathing heavily, this was the second contraction Cas was going through and he could tell it was getting painful. Castiel looked to Dean as he trembled.

"D.. Dean.. I-It hurts.." He cried and Dean bit his lip, it was just like his nightmare a few months before. He whipped a tear from Cas's cheek and removed his jacket and put it behind Cas so he could sit comfortably.

"I'll be right back okay..? I'm gonna try and get a doctor.." As if on cue two nurses were looking over the other people, walking by others to those who looked like they needed urgent care. Dean went over to one clearly annoyed, "Hey..!" A nurse turned to him and rose a brow, "Can we please get a doctor or something this is the second contraction in the last hour...!"

"Sir I'm with someone.." The woman said, clearly trying to avoid the conversation, the person they were tending to rose a brow, a bullet wound in his arm, "So please sit down with the mother and wa-"

"He can't wait that long he's gonna have the kid in the damn waiting room!" Dean argued.

"Sir please.." The woman was clearly not gonna have any of it. Dean's lip twitched and the wounded male looked over as one of the other awaiting patients who was a parent was asking Cas if he was okay, shaking his head he looked to Dean who was arguing with the nurse. The man stood between Dean and the nurse.

"Hey..! Get them a damn room!"

"Sir sit down."

"That's bull shit!" The male growled, Dean instantly knew he was a vampire by the familiar growl... But apparently he was helping them.. Why? He didn't know but he went to speak till the vamp spoke again, "That poor thing is in serious pain and you're ignoring 'em! Get them a mid wife, some pain killers, and get that baby out!"

"Look let me get my supervisor.."

"No you're not.. Just get them a damn doctor!" The vamp shouted and the woman looked worried to the man and nodded leaving the waiting room. Dean sighed and looked to the vamp.

"Thanks.." He said looking the male over a bit. The vampire nodded with a smile.

"No problem Winchester. And don't worry about me. I'm vegetarian." The vampire said laughing. Dean patted is shoulder and went to Cas, crouching before him.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked rubbing his thigh soothingly. Castiel nodded, and smiled some.

"Yes... Maria here was just helping with the contraction." Castiel smiled and the woman named Maria did as well, Dean smiled and looked to the woman.

"Thank you so much.. This is our first so we don't really know.."

"It's understandable." Maria smiled, Dean rubbed Castiel's belly soothingly. A man came out looking through some forms.

"Winchester?" He called and Dean helped Castiel up and picked Castiel up bridal style and Cas grabbed Dean's jacket. Clinging to it as Dean rushed with the doctor who called them to the closest room. Dean had one thought in is mind right now...

Within a few minutes even an hour... He was gonna be a father...

 


	8. Sileas Mary Winchester

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A/N:Sileas is almost here~!  
**

* * *

Sam looked at the text he was sent. Being told they were going to be in room 28A in the birthing center. He was already there with Ellen, Jo, Garth, Gabriel, and Bobby. Sam was worried. The door that Castiel and Dean were behind was quiet. He sighed and looked out the window. Bobby and Ellen looked to one another worriedly.

"You okay Sam?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah just worried..." Sam said creasing his brow. Ellen rubbed Sam's shoulder. She smiled and Gabriel groaned loudly.

"I'm board!" Gabriel whined, Bobby looked up from the magazine in his lap and Garth pulled out Mr. Fizzle. Gabriel rose a brow.

"Do you wanna talk to Mr. Fizzle?" Garth said in a weird voice. Gabriel looked to the puppet than to Garth, than back to the puppet. Pushing it away from him.

"I'm good.." The door opened and a nurse came out, the door shutting and Sam went over to the nurse.

"Is everything going well..?"

"Yes.. I just need to grab some oxygen he's having some difficulty breathing." The nurse said as she left. Sam creased his brow more. Looking to the others waiting who heard what the nurse said.

* * *

"Breathe Cas... Breathe.." Dean said soothing his lover as he sat next to the bed. Castiel was trembling as teared streamed down his cheeks. Squeezing Dean's hand, Castiel let out a cry of pain. The midwife sitting at the end of the bed, ready to catch the infant. Castiel's up on the feet pads to keep his legs parted as he bit his lip.

"D.. Dean... I-It hurts.." He said looking to Dean, Dean frowned and caressed Castiel's head gently.

"I know Cas.. But you gotta push.. She's almost here.." Dean soothed and Cas nodded, taking a deep breathe as he pushed, the midwife looking to Dean.

"The head is starting to crown would you like to see?" The midwife asked and Dean nodded, kissing Castiel's head and went to the end of the bed, eyes widening seeing the head starting to crown, some blood was dripping down behind the head and Dean didn't now what to really do or say. The midwife chuckled and looked to Castiel, "Would you like to feel?" Cas shook his head. He just wanted the baby out already, "Well you're almost there we need a few more pushes." He assured and Dean sat back next to Cas, well that mental image is engraved into his mind. Holding Cas's hand Castiel gave a few more pushes, the nurse came back with an oxygen tank and a mask ready to steady Cas's breathing. Cas let out another painful cry squeezing Dean's hand.

The cry of an infant soon echoed into the room as she tried her new lungs, kicking a bit Dean couldn't help but smile. Seeing his little girl, though she was covered in blood and some other weird sticky white substance he refused to find out.. Cas smiled softly and the Midwife handed the little one to Cas after cleaning her up, placing her under his shirt to keep her warm as she cried.

"Shh..." Cas cooed, "It's okay Sileas.. Mommy and daddy are here.." Cas said soothing the whimpering newborn. Dean couldn't help but smile at the site before him. The small newborn had a head full of hair, looking like a mid brown from Cas's dark brown and Dean's dirty blonde. Her skin looked to be close to Dean's as he rubbed her hand.

"Welcome to the world Sileas.."

* * *

The small group looked up hearing the door open. A different nurse was there and she smiled kindly to them, "You can come in now." She assured and Sam practically rushed in. Looking inside to see Castiel laying back a bit, blanket completely covering his lap and Dean sitting in the rocking chair next to the bed holding a pink bundle. Castiel looked up and Dean noticed where Cas was looking and turned to Sam. Smiling proudly, Dean gestured for Sam to come over. Sam did as told and looked over his brother's shoulder. Sileas was now dressed, wrapped in a warm pink blanket, her hair a small mess and a pass afire in her mouth. Sam couldn't help but smile as the other's popped in.

"Cas! How you feeling?" Gabriel asked bouncing over to the open part of the bed. Cas smiled softly to Gabriel, his once bump gone left him with a flat stomach.

"Well.. Feels nice to have my body back to normal." He shrugged and looked to Sileas. Gabriel did as well and smiled.

"Look at that~" He cooed and Ellen cleared her throat.

"Alright hand her over." She demanded, "Grandma wants to see." Dean laughed and stood carefully, handing Sileas over to Ellen who smiled, "Awe look at you." She smiled and Sileas fussed some, "It's okay hun, it's just your grandma Ellen." Ellen assured, "Last little one I held was Jo..." She said softly. Sam sat down and Dean took his place back next to Cas.

"Funny. Last one I held was THAT one." Bobby said pointing to Sam who blinked and than pointed to himself, "Yeah now look at you.. Taller than all of us." Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Well I'm not a little kid anymore.. I'm an uncle." Sam looked to Dean as he said this, Dean smiled some and took Castiel's hand and Cas smiled. After a while little Sileas was passed around person to person. And it was time for bed(According to the hospital) and the group left leaving Castiel, Dean, and Sileas. Castiel held Sileas as he breast fed her and Dean just watched. Castiel blushed looking to Dean.

"W-What is it..?" Cas asked and Dean just smiled.

"You look beautiful.." Dean said and Cas blushed more, not really sure what to say. After burping Sileas was laid in Dean's arm, as she fussed a bit Dean started to hum a tune which relaxed the newborn. Castiel rose a brow.

"What are you humming..?" He asked and Dean looked up from the infant.

"Hey Jude by the Beetles. My mom would hum that to me and Sam at night." Dean smiled and kissed Sileas's head, Castiel smiled softly to the site before him.

"Really..? Continuing the tradition?" Castiel asked smiling, Dean smiled a bit and kissed Cas happily.

"You bet." Dean said and Castiel kissed back and the two laid happily in the bed, Sileas in between her parents by her on both sides and Dean humming _Hey Jude_.

 


	9. Kids Grow Fast

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A/N: sorry for possibly grossing you all out XD And I got an idea for Sileas so don't mind my random time skips.  
**

* * *

Five months has passed since Sileas was born. The nephilim's hair had faded to a mid brown and her eyes a beautiful mix of blue and green. Castiel was reading to her in Enochian as the infant listened to Castiel. Looking at the book. The door opened to show Dean sighing heavily, laying on the bed next to Castiel and Sileas. Cas looked to his lover raising a brow. **  
**

"Hello to you Dean."

"Hey Cas... Hey Sileas.."

"Dahh!" Sileas pointed to Dean and Cas smiled a bit than looked to Dean.

"How was your hunt?"

"Sucks.. It was a skin walker.." Dean sat up and smiled a bit, "Sam brought her runt of the litter though. She asked us to."

"You brought a SKIN WALKER IN HERE?!" Castiel asked shocked. Dean held his hands up and a puppy came trotting in. Sileas caught eye and squeaked happily. The pup looked to Sileas and carefully went over. Cas wasn't sure as he held the infant who reached to the pup. Soon allowing her to pet him. The puppy and the nephilim curled up together for a nap. Cas stood back from the center of the bed where the two slept and smiled looking to Dean.

"Thought it was a good idea."

"I guess so.. But if he bites her.."

"Mommy bear will be mad okay I get it." Dean laughed and shook his head. Castiel puffed his cheeks defensively. Trying to look a bit threatening, Dean laughed and shook his head and carefully picked the two up and laid them in Sileas' crib. Dean than led Cas out of the room as Cas looked worried, "Cas it's gonna be okay. We have a baby monitor on in there." Castiel sighed as he was led to the kitchen, where Sam was making some lunch.

"Hey, want some food?" Sam asked offering Cas a sandwich, being his favorite; peanut butter and jelly. Cas ate happily and Sam turned to Dean, "Sileas okay?"

"Yeah she was falling asleep." Dean laughed and Castiel looked up a bit and Sam sighed.

"Well I was just on the phone with Charlie, she said something weird is happening."

"Weird how?" Dean asked and Cas got a worried look.

"Angel weird. She said she kept in contact in one named Alisha and she said that the angels have torturing Balthazar for information on Cas and Sileas.."

"What?" Castiel stood up , "That isn't right!"

"Cas..." Dean sat his hand on Castiel who was shaking with rage, "Did she say what they covered?"

"Not much... And Bobby and Gabriel already angel proofed the place. As in with hidden spells. I suggest you do it too Cas... And maybe on.."

"I will NOT do what you are thinking! I am not doing that to my daughter..!" Castiel hissed. Mamma bear is angry. Sam held his hands up and Dean rose a brow.

"Why don't we stitch the hidden spell or print it on all her diapers and clothes?" Dean offered. Cas thought a moment and nodded to the offer. Better than Sam's tattoo idea.

It took a short while to print all the same markings on Sileas' diapers and clothes. And Dean carefully wrote it onto her shirt and pants. And thank god she was a heavy sleeper.

"And that is the last of them." Dean said and Sam came in.

"Put them on her toys and pasifires too. Gotta be safe.."

"Here is the best place for her.." Dean sighed and kissed her forehead. Standing straight and Sam creased his brow, "I didn't want to raise her in a life like this at all... She's five months old.."

"I know... I'm taking Cas to the tattoo parlor to get one done on him and an anti-possession tattoo as well." The two said their 'laters' and a kiss between the couple Sam and Cas left. Dean left with the baby. Dean chose to read one of the books in the small shelf nearby. Hearing Sileas he got up and sighed a bit. The five month old was crying and Dean picked the little one up. The skin walker whimpering as Dean checked her for claw and bite marks. Seeing non. Dean sighed.

"What's the matter Sileas?" He asked and she continued to cry. He checked her diaper. She was dry, thinking a moment, "Hungry? Come on daddy can use a snack too."

* * *

It was a few hours but Castiel was tatted up. An anti-possession tattoo on the back of his shoulder and a hidden tattoo on his lower back. His spine was burning as he walked out.

"How you feeling Cas?" Sam asked and Cas shrugged a bit.

"Back hurts but nothing different." He said honestly. Sam laughed and they got into the car and Sam drove.

"Well... At least we got you protected." He said and Castiel sighed.

"Sam I'm sorry.. For shouting at you.." Sam blinked glancing to Castiel.

"Why apologize? You were doing what any mom would... Protecting the baby. I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

"Truce?" Castiel asked and Sam chuckled. He wasn't expecting that and smiled to Cas.

"Truce."

As the two returned they found daddy and baby laying on the couch. Dean was feeding Sileas with a bottle and he looked up seeing the two. Dean frowned at the two staring at him. Why? It wasn't like it was unusual for him to be feeding his baby.

"What?" Dean asked. Castiel chuckled looking to Dean.

"You look so peaceful with Sileas in your arms like that." Castiel pointed out. Sam nodded and Dean let the uncle take the infant after she was burped. Sam laid her on his chest as she was given a passifire. Dean had a weird feeling, like something bad was to happen

* * *

Sileas was now and officially two. Not much has went by. Just her first steps and words. She even now speaks Enochian thanks to her mommy Cas. She was sitting with Dean the two of them coloring. She liked coloring, her favorite color was green because it was her daddy's eye color. A really pretty green. Sileas and Dean both looked up seeing Sam and Castiel enter the kitchen. Crayons and paper were scattered all over the table. Sileas' hair now past her shoulders and up in pig tails thanks to Dean. Sam smiled and crouched near Sileas as Cas put the groceries away.

"Hey you, what are you drawing?" Sam asked and Sileas held up the picture. It was weird blob people and two of them had wings and halos over their heads and one had antlers on theirs. Sam didn't know who was who but Sileas was able to point them out.

"Tis is Daddy.." She pointed to the figure in green crayon, "Tis is uncle Sammy.." She pointed to the brown crayon antlered blob, "Mommy and uncle Gabbie." She pointed to the blue and yellow figures with wings and halos. Sam smiled and laughed a bit.

"Wow that's really cool. Why do I have antlers?" Sam asked.

"Because you're a freakin' moose that's why." Dean answered without looking up. Sileas laughed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"BAD WORD DADDY!" Sileas scolded and Dean looked to Sileas raising a brow. She was almost threatening Dean with her sparkly pink crayon, "You no say bad words!" Castiel laughed shaking his head.

"Sileas it's alright... That's one of the FEW bad words daddy can say.. You just cannot say them till you're a big BIG girl." Castiel explained and Sileas thought than pointed her crayon to Sam who was standing up.

"Big as uncle Sammy?" She asked and Dean shook his head chuckling.

"Sure Sileas... Big as uncle Sammy." Dean said and Sileas looked quite hopeful. Sam rolled his eyes and looked to Sileas again. She looked really happy today. Well... In a few days it WILL be her birthday. Turning the big old three. It was kinda sad though.. Grandpa Bobby, Grandma Ellen, and Aunty Jo couldn't be here but Sileas did have her uncle Gabriel and aunty Jody and Charlie. And Uncle Garth with his wife will be coming too. They were having her party at a public place so they could come. And some how Chuck got in contact with them and he said he would like to go, since Castiel invited him. Dean didn't like it much but oh well.. Don't get in the way of mommy planning a party.

* * *

It was the morning of Sileas' birthday. Dean had decorated the cover area of the park that he got up at five in the morning to claim. He smiled to Cas as he and Sileas showed up. The three year old gasped and ran over.

"Is so petty!" She said and Dean smiled, the party wasn't till twelve and it was now ten AM. Good daddy. Sam had got the bbq and Jody showed up early, smiling to Sileas.

"Well look at you! Got big pretty green eyes like your daddy!" She smiled and a familiar red head popped up behind Sam.

"Anyone say party~?" Charlie said and Sam smiled.

"Hey you." Sam said and Gabriel showed up with a few bags, "Gabriel what are those..?"

"What can't spoil my niece?"

"We don't want her spoiled." Castiel said sternly. Sileas blinked and Gabriel sat his gifts on the gift table.

"Whatever~" He purred and the women put theirs with Gabriel, Sam, Cas, and Dean's gifts. Soon the rest of the small party arrived. And chuck seemed... Different. He smiled seeing Sileas who was running around with Sam. Dean looked to Chuck raising a brow.

"You want a burger, Chuck?" He asked and Chuck looked to Dean and smiled.

"Yes." He smiled and Dean nodded. Castiel sat the rest of the snacks down and Jody smiled.

"She's gotten big~"

"Yes.. I wish Bobby could at least see her.." Cas frowned and so did Dean. He really wished Bobby and the others could see their little girl. But it made him smile seeing her run after her uncle like a crazy three year old that she was. And he realized in another year she'll be starting preschool. More settling down. Yay...

"So have you and Dean been looking at houses?" Charlie asked, "I saw this nice navy and white one that's pretty nice."

"Yes I saw it too.. It's nice." Cas smiled, "We discussed it but we're too comfortable at the bunker. Plus Sileas is safe there."

"But wouldn't you be able to ward her from bad guys?"

"They could they already marked ALL her clothes with UNWATCHABLE INVISIBLE INK." Gabriel butted in and smiled, "A nephilim as sweet and adorable as her gotta be protected." Chuck smiled.

"She is adorable isn't she? I'm happy for you and Cas.. You finally settled down. Especially you." Chuck said and Dean shrugged.

"Just being a father that's all." Dean assured and Sileas came running over.

"DADDY! I beat Uncle Sammy in a race!"

"You did?" Dean asked and crouched, "That's awesome!" Sileas smiled poudly and Sam came walking up.

"She's a fast little kid."

"Try chasing her when she was just walking." Castiel frowned and Jody laughed.

"Oh trust me on that I know." She smiled and Chuck noticed Sileas staring at him.

"Yes?"

"You grandpa?" She asked and the group went silent. Chuck sighed and shook his head.

"The jig is up.."

"Daddy don't do it!" Gabriel pouted and Dean's eye twitched.

"Y... You... You're God.. Making you.."

"Grandpa Chuck!" Sileas smiled and Chuck nodded.

"Yeah... Sorry for hiding." Dean looked ready to hit him, "NOT UP FRONT OF YOUR CHILD!"

"Dean!" Cas said and Dean looked to his lover. And lowered his arm. Chuck gave a relieved sigh.

"Maybe we should do presents and such." Sam offered. And that they did. Sileas got a bunch of new toys from uncle Gabriel. Some new awesome clothes fro Jody and Charlie. A cool super hero outfit from Daddy and mommy and a princess outfit from Sam. Sileas was really happy with what she was given. And she smiled up to everyone.

"Tank you~!" She said and Charlie hugged the light brunette.

"You're welcome you adorable short cake~!" Charlie cooed and Sileas giggled. After a few more hours everything was all packed up and everyone leaving Dean looked to Cas a moment.

"You know... Maybe that new house won't be too bad.."

"What do you mean..?" Castiel asked setting Sileas in the back in her car seat who had fallen asleep. Giving her her seat pet.

"You know what I mean... Sileas can have a REAL ROOM to herself and we can have a good home."

"What of Sam..?" Cas asked.

"Charlie said that house was a four bed roomed house right? One room for us, a room for Sileas and Sam and the last one a guest room or even a office or something." Cas thought this offer over and smiled.

"Sounds nice.."

"Damn right." You wanna?"

"Yes.."

 


	10. School Day with Sileas

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A/N: Now I'm at the part where I wanna be xD  
**

* * *

Sileas was now five years old and scared as hell. Her mid long brunette hair was in a pony tail and her attire was well... Flannel with a black jacket jeans and boots from the boy's section, because in her words 'girl clothes suck'. It was a bit difficult lately for Sileas because Cas had to take in his grace again just last year and Sileas wished her mommy was around with her and daddy, also apparently she was too smart for preschool so kindergarten was right around the corner, literally. She was sitting next to Dean in the school's lobby. Dean was holding her _Iron Man_ backpack in hand, looking around. The school seemed pretty nice for a well.. School. It was kindergarten to fifth grade. And Dean was worried his precious little girl would get bullied. After a bit a big, African American woman came out and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester?" She said and Dean nodded standing up, Sileas stayed in her chair, "I'm Principle Lahna Gemnonah. But everyone, even the students, call me _Mama Ginna_." She shook Dean's hand.

"I'm Dean. This is Sileas.. Say hi hun." Dean said and Sileas waved a bit, "... Sorry she's a bit nervous.."

"It's alright a lot of kids are nervous. Is there any reason she's starting a day later than the other kids?"

"We were having some difficulties. You see, my lover had to move back home to help care for some things and my brother is living with us to help out with bills." Dean explained, and he didn't lie. Cas did have to go back to heaven for whatever reason... Lahna nodded and looked to Sileas.

"Well I'll assure you Dean, Sileas will be safe here in our school. So don't worry." Lahna smiled to Dean and handed him over a piece of paper, "Her teacher is Mrs. Ranee. She's on the left side of the school past the library and on the door on the right. Inside is the kindergarten hall look for the room with the butterflies."

"Thanks. I'll walk her right over." Dean smiled and Sileas hopped off her chair and took Dean's hand. As they headed to the said location they found the classroom. Dean quietly entered as the teacher was a young woman with short black hair, big hazel eyes, and had olive skin. It was Mrs. Ranee. Ranee looked up to see Dean enter, Sileas looking from behind her father.

"Hello there." Ranee smiled and the class looked to the two strangers. Dean entered and Sileas stayed behind Dean.

"You Mrs. Ranee?"

"Yes I am."

"I got a delivery for ya." Dean smiled and moved Sileas up front of him. Sileas was shaking and looked like she was to cry. She was terrified. Even though she knew it was good. Uncle Sammy and daddy said she can be smarter. But the fact that daddy would be leaving.. She was terrified! Ranee smiled and went over crouching up front of Sileas.

"Hi sweetie.. You must be Sileas. That's a very pretty name." She assured.

"T.. Thank you.." Sileas said looking down.

"Is this your first time away from family?" Sileas nodded to the question, "Well I promise you this. You'll have so much fun today you won't even notice." Ranee smiled. Dean crouched to Sileas after handing her her bag.

"You be good for Mrs. Ranee as you were with me and uncle Sam okay?" Dean asked and Sileas nodded, "I'll be right outside the door waiting for you after school. Promise." Dean kissed his daughter's head and got up. Sileas waved to Dean a bit and Dean waved back as he left, shutting the door behind him he sighed heavily. That was possibly the hardest thing he's ever done... With Sam it was just hard GOING to school with a five year old crying for you to come back! He walked out of the school keeping the promise to Sileas. Everyday he'll be waiting up front of the class for Sileas after school.

* * *

Sileas was sat near the front of the class with a really ginger kid and a black haired kid. She had set her bag in her own cubby which was cool along with a picture and her name to go in it. Mrs. Ranee was telling the kids that they were going to the library to pick a book to read or read one they already had. Sileas was curious of what they had in their library. Probably nothing as interesting as what mommy or uncle Sammy would read to her. Once they made it into the large library Sileas was looking the books over around her. She wanted to read what was called _'American Girl's Tales'_ But that was too high for her to reach. She settled with a book where she could grab. It was called _'The Hobbit'_. She remembered aunt Charlie reading it to her when she visited. So she decided to climb onto the couch with and read. She understood the words it had in it, it wasn't that complicated.

She enjoyed the story of Bilbo and his adventures to help the dwarves to take down Smog. Sileas felt eyes on her as she looked from her book. Seeing a taller kid staring at her. He had messy dark hair and green eyes and his face was adored with freckles. Sileas rose a brow. Remembering her manners even though she disliked the staring.

"May I help you?" She asked as nicely as she could. The kid pointed to her book.

"You're reading a fifth grade level book.." He said and Sileas looked at it than to the kid, "That's kinda weird.. What grade you in?"

"Kindergarten." Sileas answered and the kid dropped his jaw.

"What? No way..." He frowned and Mrs. Ranee came over.

"What cha got there Sileas?"

" _The Hobbit_. My aunt Charlie would read it to me whenever she came to visit. Same with the other books." She smiled. Ranee smiled and tilted her head.

"Would you like to check it out and get the other three too so you can read them at home?" She asked and Sileas nodded happily and so they grabbed the other books.

* * *

It was lunch time and Sileas decided to eat alone. All the kids were let in at different times into the cafeteria and since she was kindergarten her class and other kids was let in first. She opened her awesome _DeadPool_ lunch box she had, her dad had to look for one that was appropriate and found one of the antihero just giving a thumbs up with tacos in the background. Sileas fell in love with it when she was showed a picture of it.

Inside the box was of what she could tell a mix of Dean, Sam, and Gabriel's terms of lunch. Sam had made her a ham sandwich with mayo, lettuce, and cheese. with a sandwich baggy of honey roasted cashews. Yum~ What Dean had put in there was a strawberry short cake pudding cup with her favorite spoon, a small can of _SPRITE_ , and a _Twinkie_. And Gabriel, a small bag of _M &Ms_. She smiled and began to eat her lunch. Always eating the sandwich first, because Sammy always made the BEST sandwiches no matter how simple they were.

The other kids were being let in and the cafeteria was getting full and kids were going out to play. She decided to take her time on eating. She didn't mind it really. She enjoyed her food very much. Once done with her sandwich, pudding, _TWINKIE_ , and soda, she went to grab her sweet treat of cashews but the bag was snagged. She looked up seeing a mean looking kid shaking the bag a bit.

"That's mine.." Sileas said threateningly. The kid looked to Sileas and shook the bag again.

"No their mine." The kid said and Sileas stood up on her chair trying to grab the bag but the kid pulled his arm back, "Back of shrimp!"

"Those are mine! My uncle Sammy gave me those!" Sileas shouted catching some kid's attention. Sileas got a hold of the bag and she tried to pull back. Some teachers noticed when a kid pointed it out and they ran over, before getting there in time the bully let go and Sileas went flying back, falling off the chair she stood on and hit her head on the floor, the bully laughed at her and Sileas held her head and teared up as the kid laughed. Normally when she fell mommy or daddy would say that she'll be okay, that accidents happen. She even laughed at herself when she fell. But this kid was laughing at her pain! Sileas began to cry and the kid crouched.

"Where's your _Uncle Sammy_ now?" He mocked and Sileas cried a bit harder, where WAS her uncle Sammy?! When mommy or daddy was gone Sammy would comfort her when she hurt herself. Even catch her. Where was he? The teachers had made it over to the table as the kid mocked Sileas. A teacher pulled the bully away and Mrs. Ranee crouched before her.

"Oh my gosh Sileas, you okay?" She asked in panic and Sileas whimpered.

"I wanna go home..." Sileas cried and Ranee frowned and picked up the crying child and a teacher put Sileas' lunch stuff away and the two went to the nurse's office to get Sileas checked out.

* * *

Dean was practically speeding down the rode and running to the school when he heard his kid got hurt. Sam went with him and when they went into the office Mrs. Ranee was sitting with Sileas who was still crying a bit with Ranee holding the ice pack on her head.

"What happened?" Dean asked and Sam creased his brow and crouched before Sileas.

"Keven who was by the table Sileas was sitting at told us Oryan took her snack from her lunch box and she asked him to give it back but wouldn't.. So she tried to take it and he let go and she practically flew back hitting the ground... We already called his parents after calling you..." Ranee explained and Sam creased his brow to Sileas.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Sileas whimpered and Sam was heart broken. Sileas was apologizing for something she DIDN'T do..

"Why are you sorry..?" Sam asked and Sileas fought tears.

"B.. Because I wasn't being good... I promised daddy I'd be good but I wasn't when I was fighting with the mean kid.." Sileas sniffed and Dean went over and whipped her nose with a tissue.

"You done nothing wrong." Sam assured, "He took something that wasn't his. It was an accident when you fell you didn't know." Sam comforted and Sileas nodded some rubbing her eyes.

"What punishment is this kid going through?" Dean asked, clearly wasn't happy at all and Ranee could tell. She stood up and crossed her arms under her breasts sighing a bit.

"Oryan is going to be doing some after school cleaning and detention for a week.. Whatever punishment after that is up to the parents." Ranee said and she smiled to Dean, "You have a very bright daughter, Mr. Winchester. She's reading at a fifth grade level, knows her math quite well, and is excelling great at writing."

"See Sileas.. You're good." Sam smiled, and Sileas smiled.

"There's another good thing though, uncle Sammy."

"And what's that?" Sam asked.

"I still got your cashews."

 


	11. Starting to get scary

**_Title: Lost in your Eyes_ **

**_Paring: Dean x Castiel_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_ **

**_A/N: Woop woop chapter 11_ **

* * *

Dean had brought Sileas home, entering the dark colored house Castiel standing there with his arms crossed not happy what so ever. Dean and Sileas jumped and Sam snuck away and up the stairs. The two looked to one another than back to the angel.

"Hey Cas.." Dean went to speak and Castiel held up his hand and glared.

"I heard what happened.." Castiel said with a disappointed tone. Dean looked shocked and sighed trying to control his already bubbling anger.

"Who told you?" He asked and Castiel looked to where Sam had crept off.

"Sam..." He said looking back to the father of his child.

"God dammit Sam.." Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who did it?" Cas wasn't happy, he puffed his chest and his arms crossed, "Who hurt Sileas?" Cas asked and Sileas lowered her head.

"He's being punished.. Detention and whatever his parents decide.." Dean answered and Castiel looked to Sileas and than crouched before his daughter.

"Are you alright?" Sileas looked to her mother and shook her head and hugged Cas tightly.

"I missed you mommy.. I missed you so much.. I.. I tried to be good.. I really did.." She cried into Cas' shoulder as Cas picked the child up and soothed her. Singing softly in enochian. Dean watched, enochian always soothed Sileas. Dean knew the lullaby Cas had always sung to Sileas whenever she had a nightmare. Always finding Cas in her room singing softly whenever Sileas is crying. Knowingly he had to hum to Sileas when Cas couldn't he knew it wasn't the same. But mommy or daddy Sileas would just crawl into daddy's bed just to hear the lullaby, carrying the weird angel plush Cas had given Sileas that was hard for him to depart with.

* * *

Naomi walked angerly down the halls, ever since Cas and Chuck returned to Heaven they had to do things privately. Away from God's eyes. Trying to get the granddaughter of God would be a problem. Having to release Balthazar God had let Lucifer and Micheal repent as well. Micheal had returned to Heaven but Lucifer remained in Hell. Chuck informing him of his duties there. Unhappy but acknowledged Lucifer had accepted. Allowed to visit Heaven whenever and letting Crowley run Hell as he lazily remained in his cadge. He strangely grew found of it.

However the female didn't like what she wanted to do for a long while. Remove Sileas from existence. But she knew someone who equally wasn't as happy as most. She just needed to meet up with him. Checking her watch she sighed and looked around the abandoned warehouse. Looking around she wasn't surprised hearing the creepy tone of the male's voice.

"Hello darling." Crowley said walking up, "Good to see you."

"Enough... You still want revenge on Dean Winchester right?" She quickly cut to the chase.

"My that was fast.. But however they are out of the business you see. Squirrel is mister mom. Clearly wife Cassie wears the pants and tops in the sheets."

"If you were to capture him and his child.. I'll let you do whatever you wish to him... As long as I get the girl."

"Why want a small child?"

"Nephilims are unnatural. Unclean."

"It's a child."

"It's wrong. She isn't aware of what she can do."

"And you want to rid of her? I've seen this.. Sileas. Cute child. Looks like her mommy. But I'm sorry to say but even I wouldn't harm a child."

"It won't be you... It'd be me.. I'll rid of it myself."

"As you wish... I'll figure out a way to get her. In the meantime.. Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Dean kissed Castiel deeply, feeling up his bare body. Cas panted and laid his head back. It's been far too long since their last faun do so it was quite.. Well pleasurable. Cas was laid onto his back and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as the male began to pound into him. Causing the bed to creak.

"D.. Dean..~ S.. Sileas is.."

"She's watching a movie down stairs with Sammy she'll be fine..~" Dean purred and kissed Cas' neck. Causing the angel to fight a moan. The sensation in his body was just.. Amazing! It was like their first time before Sileas was born. The bed continued to creak under them. Their bodies rubbing against one another as sweat dripped now. Kissing, moaning, the bed creaking, and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room. It felt like ages as the freckled male pounded himself into the angel under him. Cas held onto Dean the entire time enjoying the feeling inside him.

"D.. Dean..~!" Cas moaned and Dean bit the angel's neck and they both moaned as they released. Cas' seed all over himself and Dean's belly's. And Dean's seed inside Cas. Once they got comfortable they cuddled in the bed and were covered with the sheets. Cas drew circles on Dean's chest and Dean frowned. Moving Cas' hair.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked and the said male looked up and rested his head back on Dean's shoulder.

"I was thinking... What if we had another child?"

"Oh god you're not pregnant are you?"

"What? No.. I'm not! I would have told you!" Cas sat up and Dean sighed in relief, "I was thinking.. We can have another child.." Dean rose a brow.

"Cas.. We already have Sileas.."

"And she's in school.." Will you at least think about it..?"

"I will.. I love you Cas."

"I love you too Dean.." The two kissed happily.

* * *

Dean decided to take Sileas to the park. It was a weekend and things were at peace. Him and Cas decided to try and have another child. No luck yet. Sileas played on the structure and Dean smiled waving when Sileas did. A woman looked over and smiled.

"Is that adorable little girl yours?" She asked and Dean looked over and nodded smiling happily.

"Yeah that's my daughter. Which one is yours?" Dean asked and she pointed to the boy swinging alone.

"He's shy. But he loves coming here. He likes to go on the swings. He says it's his thinking spot."

"I think that kid is in Sileas' class.." Dean blinked, "Your kid goes to Soulx Elementary?"

"Yeah... Miss Ranee's class? Oh so that's who the pretty girl James talked about." The woman laughed and Dean smiled and looked to Sileas who was on the slide, "I find that weird.. Our kids are in the same class."

"Yeah.. It's odd. Are you a single dad?"

"No.. I'm with the mother."

"Awe.. You're too handsome to be alone." The woman laughed. After a pleasant conversation and Sileas ready to go the two continued to walk. But an unexpected appeared.

Demons. Dean knew. Demons were there. As the two were surrounded Dean held Sileas close to his leg. Dammit he didn't have his fucking gun!

"Daddy..?" Sileas asked and she was snatched. Dean went to reach but something covered his mouth. Fighting the cloth as his arms were pulled back he watched his daughter scream and kick around, a gag covering her mouth and he slowly blacked out. The echo of Sileas' cries filled his ears.

* * *

Dean awoke and looked around, finding himself and Sileas in a cell, one messy bed with no blankets and chained to the floor but had enough walking space. Sileas was quietly crying. Dean frowned and pulled Sileas close. Who clung to her father. Dean thought a moment and remembered a song he heard before. Deciding to sing in Latin. Maybe it'll calm her.

"Jesus autem diligit me, Hoc scio, Scriptura enim dicit mihi. Parvuli ejus sunt; Et infirmi, fortis est. Etiam, Jesus amat.. Etiam, Jesus amat.. Etiam, Jesus amat.. Scriptura docet, ut me..." Dean sung cradling Sileas, who clung to her father, crying as he continued to rock her, "Jesus autem diligit me, Hoc scio, sic dilexit, ut olim filiis in accipiendo genu, dicens: 'Sinite eos venire ad me '..."

"I don't think Jesus loves you Dean.. I mean come on.." Crowley said walking up and Dean looked up frowning, "Hello darling. Sileas you're so big look at you~"

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked growling.

"Oh I'm just here to say hello. Plus I made a deal. I'm so curious to see what little Sileas is capable of."

"She's five! She doesn't know anything.."

"Daddy..?" She looked to Dean than to Crowley. Staying in her father's protective arms.

"Aren't you the teensiest most curious to see what she can be capable of? How far along was Cas when he removed his grace? Seven..? Eight months? Long enough for Sileas to have SOME of his grace."

"What are you saying Crowley?"

"I'm saying; Sileas most likely has a special power and you know it. All her clothes are marked with protective seals. Her hair bands, even her clothes." Crowley said walking by the bars, "So.. She's what the world doesn't want. An angel human hybrid. Might be stronger than just a bond made one. You did do the nasty to make her and with granddaddy's perdition you're trying for another." Crowley stated and laughed, "Dean you should know better. I'll be back for you both later." He waved and walked away. Sileas clung to Dean and hid her face into Dean's chest. Dean sighed, this wasn't good. And the place was angel proof. This DEFIANTLY wasn't good.

Dean sighed and looked to Sileas. Hoping he'd be able to get out with her alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the Latin translation:
> 
> Jesus loves me! This I know,  
> For the Bible tells me so.  
> Little ones to Him belong;  
> They are weak, but He is strong.
> 
> Refrain:  
> Yes, Jesus loves me!  
> Yes, Jesus loves me!  
> Yes, Jesus loves me!  
> The Bible tells me so.
> 
> Jesus loves me! This I know,  
> As He loved so long ago,  
> Taking children on His knee,  
> Saying, "Let them come to Me."


	12. Don't mess with Daddy's angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PegaGamer here. I'm sorry for the late updates and the short chapters. And I'm glad for this fic' positive responses and it's crazy. Thank you guys for the feedback!

**_Title: Lost in your Eyes_ **

**_Paring: Dean x Castiel_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_ **

**_A/N: Ready for shit to go down?_ **

* * *

Castiel has been searching for hours for Dean and Sileas. Gabriel and Sam in toe the three practically running everywhere looking for the two. Cas was panting as he ran around, shouting for his lover and child. He was so scared. Terrified! His lover and his poor baby were missing! Gabriel went over to Cas and sighed.

"Hate to say it Cas but I can't find them..."

"WE HAVE TO!"

"Take a deep breathe Cas.." Sam said soothingly, "Panicking isn't gonna help.."

"You didn't loose your child and lover!" Cas shouted, "They could be anywhere you wouldn't understand..!" He shouted and than realized the hurt look on Sam's face and sighed looking down, "I'm sorry... I'm just.. Worried.." Cas said and Sam sighed and gripped Cas' shoulders.

"It's okay.. We'll find them.. Okay?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded. Gabriel came up and panted a bit, "Gabe you find anything?"

"Yeah.. This.." Gabriel held up an item, it was Sileas' plush that she had since she was little, the one that was Cas'... Castiel took it carefully looking at the plush and held it close to his chest and bit his lip hard. Sam sighed and Gabriel looked to his brother and rubbed his shoulders, "We'll find her promise.." Gabriel hugged Cas as Castiel cried into the plush.

* * *

Sileas trembled, she was now apart from Dean. She was terrified. She didn't know what was happening but she wanted to find her father and be in his arms. Even though he smelled like old car, old spice and whiskey. She looked up and she teared up some.

"Daddy..?" She asked but the figure shook his head and grabbed her arm. Sileas fought against the male's grip and as they entered the main work area of the warehouse. Dean was held down on his knees, lip bleeding, black eye, swollen nose, cheek and bruises all over him. Dean creased his brow seeing Sileas and the child teared up looking to the man in the black suit.

"Tell me Dean.. Is all this worth it? Angels and humans can't have kids. You know that." Crowley said walking around Dean as the two demons held the hunter down. Dean glared up to the suited demon.

"Leave Sileas out of this!"

"Oh I am. She's just watching. I wouldn't hurt a child." Crowley shrugged looking to Sileas. Who looked really scared, who wouldn't? Crowley went over to Sileas and crouched to her, "Tell me darling. Do you know what you are?" He asked and Sileas creased her brow.

"Daddy says I'm special.. Same with mommy..." Sileas backed up as much as she could. Crowley nodded standing and gestured to the demon to harm Dean again. And so he did, hitting his side, hard. Sileas cringed and her eyes went wide a bit as Dean curled up a bit, being dropped Dean laid there looking up to Crowley in anger more than anything.

"I swear if you hurt her..." Dean hissed and Crowley shook his head and walked over to Sileas and moved her closer to him and had her watch as the demons attacked Dean. Sileas felt anger and fear bubbling inside her. Crowley looked down to Sileas and the demons stopped what they were doing as Sileas' shoulders rose a bit as if she was going to take a deep breathe. Her eyes began to glow a bright deep blue. Dean curled up and covered his ears and face and the demons counting Crowley went flying back as Sileas screamed, as if it was her true voice. The glass on the windows and other items shattered as Sileas screamed. Screaming in Enochian. Dean kept himself curled up but he looked a bit to Sileas. A shadow bellow her small petite frame. Large wings behind her as her eyes were a bright pale blue. The demons being held down by Sileas' power as she was cursing the demons in the enochian language. Dean stumbled and started to walk to Sileas but was forced into place as she continued to yell.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Castiel asked and Gabriel looked around, "Sounds like Sileas.." The three of them ran to where the screaming came from, finding the warehouse and rushed inside. Finding Dean speaking softly to Sileas. Who was looking past her father. Castiel wanted to rush to them but Gabriel held his brother back.

"Just watch..." Gabriel said and Dean was finally able to reach for Sileas. Who just stared at Dean, who was staring back, Sileas' eyes weren't enough to burn Dean's. But damn it teared him up. He moved his hands through Sileas' hair and whispered softly.

"It's okay... It's okay.." Dean said and rested his forehead on Sileas', "It's okay..." He whispered and Sileas looked to Dean and as if it was a blink of an eye Sileas' eyes dimmed back to it's beautiful crystal mixed eyes and she started to cry a bit.

"Daddy..." She wrapped her arms around Dean who picked her up. As the demons were let go Sileas cried into Dean's neck. Dean looked seeing Castiel, Sam and Gabriel. Cas ran over and hugged his lover and child, Sileas went over to Cas who hummed softly in Enochian. Cas than caressed Dean's cheek healing him. Dean held Cas' hand and kissed him softly. Gabriel smiled and looked to Sam. Sam smiled and as if instinct, locking fingers.

Glad that everything will be okay.


	13. Well that went the wrong way

**_Title: Lost in your Eyes_ **

**_Paring: Dean x Castiel(Some Sebriel)  
_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_ **

**_A/N: Oh no o-o_ **

* * *

Castiel walked angerly into the kitchen, he couldn't believe what Dean told him. Everything! What the demons wanted, it just.. Wrong.. And little Sileas.. She must be traumatized.. The poor girl has been shaking the whole way home. Dean walked in after Castiel and sighed heavily. He didn't know what to say, even do! He looked to Castiel, his back was facing him. Sighing Dean spoke.

"What do you want me to do, Cas? You don't think I was trying to protect her? Because I was...!" At Dean's comment Castiel turned, his eyes glew a bit of a blue.

"Excuse me? Sileas would have been safe if you marked her clothes!" Cas said and Dean frowned angerly.

"Okay it's hard to fucking mark ever single clothing she has! Why don't we just brand her ribs like you did for me and Sam for fuck's sake?!"

"Because she's six, Dean! Do you want her to go through that pain?!"

"If it's to protect her than yes!" Dean sighed frustratedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously though.. We have to do something! We can't keep doing this..!"

"Than what of her powers? She's a nephilim not a demon..." Cas reminded and Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "Dean we have to think of something..."

"Don't you think I know that..?" Dean sighed again, "Why don't we teach her how to defend herself against demons and possible enemy angels?"

"Excuse me, are you suggesting teaching her the ways of hunting?" Cas asked as if it was a horrid memory.

Dean threw his arms up a bit, "What else are we gonna do?! She won't be safe without us! We can't baby her, her entire life! She as every right to live like anyone else!"

"Dean calm down.." Cas held his hands up creasing his brow as Dean paced the kitchen, little did they know Sileas was looking from the corner of the kitchen doorway, "We just.."

"How can I?! My daughter was forced to just watched me practically get my ass beat! And you saw what happened!"

"Well I refuse her to be raised like a hunter!" Cas shouted, "I refuse to let her be raised like you were!" Dean looked in horror and his face darkened.

"The last thing I want to be is to be my dad..!"

"Than don't! Don't bring her into that life..!"

"WELL IT'S GONNA HAPPEN! BECAUSE THE DEMONS AND A FEW ANGELS WANT SOMETHING OUT OF HER!"

"DEAN YOU JUST SAID YOU WANTED TO TEACH HER TO DEFEND HERSELF!"

"WELL WHAT ELSE ARE WE GONNA PROTECT HER?! THE CLOTHING ISN'T GONNA WORK AS MUCH AS WE FUCKING PLANNED!"

"DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME DEAN WINCHESTER!"

"STOP IT!" The glasses nearby broke and it caught Cas and Dean's attention, seeing Sileas tearing up as she trembled gripping the bottom of her LED ZEPPELIN shirt, "Please stop fighting!" All of their anger just vanished seeing Sileas starting to cry. Dean just looked back to Cas and left through the kitchen door to the backyard. Castiel sighed as he watched Sileas run upstairs. Gabriel blinked and looked to Castiel.

"I heard yelling... What happened?" Gabriel said and Cas sat down and curled up, head on his legs as he covered his face. Gabriel knew that position too well.. He sighed and crouched before his brother and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's okay..."

* * *

Sam entered the backyard seeing Dean sitting at the edge of the deck. Sam went over and sat next to him creasing his brow. The two sat quietly and Sam cleared his throat handing a beer over. Dean took it and drank it as quickly as he opened it. Sam just sat quietly with his brother, the two drinking their beers. After a moment of silence Sam spoke.

"So... You two got into a fight..?" Sam asked and Dean sighed heavily.

"Yeah... I just want the best for Sileas.."

"What got you so worked up?"

"He brought up dad..?" Sam was quiet from Dean's words, "He said he doesn't want her to be brought up like us.." Dean said with a shaky tone, "How could he say that Sam..? I just.. Want what's best for Sileas... That's it.. She's my baby girl Sammy.. I just want to protect her." Dean said and the skin walker they had rescued years before came trotting up and laying between Sam and Dean, whimpering a bit. Sam petted the husky and sighed looking to his brother.

"Dean... I know you want to protect Sileas.. She's your princess. Just.. Don't go crazy about it."

"But.. Sammy... You didn't hear what Cas.."

"It doesn't matter.. You guys have to make it up to Sileas. Despite everything you two have to some how work it out because it's not just gonna be Sileas to worry.." Sam bit his lip a bit and Dean looked up shocked.

"What were you...? You were gonna say that Cas is...?"

"Nothing don't worry about it..!" Sam said and stood, "Come on Benny." Sam said and the husky Benny stood and trotted after the taller Winchester. Dean thought everything over and bit his lip and got up from his sitting place and went inside, seeing Gabriel sitting next to Cas at the table. Gabriel looked angry but Cas looked apologetic.

"Cas... Can I talk to you..?"

"You can say it up front of me dumb fuck." Gabriel hissed and Cas nodded fucking hated it when these two double teamed him like this..

Sighing angerly Dean spoke, "I'm sorry for getting angry at you.. I feel horrible don't get me wrong. But seriously we gotta figure some way to protect her."

"I agree with you Dean... I think the branding would be best.. Gabriel said he'd be the one to talk to her about it.." Castiel nodded and Gabriel sighed.

"Anything else?" Gabriel asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah Sam was about Sileas isn't gonna be the 'only one'... Cas are you.. Pregnant?" Dean asked and Castiel blushed and looked shocked.

"Wh... What no! I wish I was... Sadly I am not..."

"Than whose the one that is?" Dean asked and thought a moment and pointed to Gabriel, "Are you and my brother together?!" He asked and Gabriel held his hands up.

"Woah you caught us..!" Gabriel laughed and Dean's look darkened, "Dude so what if we're together."

"What did you do to my brother?" Dean asked and than realized something. When they were out Sam barely touched his beer, just kind of taking tiny sips now and again. He was acting a little weird lately too. Dean put the pieces together and grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt, "DID YOU IMPREGNATE MY BROTHER?!"

"Dean!" The said male looked to Sam in shock, "Let him go!"

"Sammy answer me are you pregnant.. S... Somehow?!"

"Y.. Yeah..." Sam covered his abdomen almost in shame, "I.. I let Gabriel... You know.. We were drunk.. A-And... Somehow his grace came into me and well.."

"How far are you?" Castiel asked and Sam looked to Cas.

"Four months..." He answered and Dean let go of Gabriel, "Dean... That doctor appointment I set up after when Sileas got brought home from the bully... I checked and I was only a few weeks in... Gabriel double checked.." Sam was clearly ashamed. Dean sighed and went over and hugged his brother. He was to be an uncle... Not proud of the father of the child but Sam was to be a mother himself.. There's seriously something wrong with this family.

* * *

It's been about two month after Sam confessed his weird pregnancy. And amazingly finding out Cas not knowing he was expecting as well! An angel and moose expecting babies. How did Cas find out? He was changing clothes and he saw a bump. With the all too familiar stretch marks starting to reappear. Oh fun.. Cas was a month behind Sam but he was getting a bit bigger. Sam and Cas were on the couch talking about baby rooms and such. Since they were thinking of their babies sharing a room. Which was the office in between Sam, Cas and Dean's room. They didn't know it was there till Gabriel pointed it out. The archangel had turned it into a nice nursery for the babies.

As the conversation about the babies Dean came in with Sileas on his shoulders and her backpack on, "Hey you two."

"Hi uncle Sammy! Hi mommy!" Sileas said as Sam and Cas looked over to the two and Castiel smiled.

"Hello Sileas, Dean." Cas greeted and Dean put Sileas down as she ran around the couch to sit next to Sam. Dean kissed Castiel happily and Sileas put her hand on Sam's growing pregnant belly.

"How's baby?"

"He's doing good." Sam said smiling, "He's been pretty mellow." He laughed and Dean rose a brow.

"Wow seriously?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. Cas went to move but trembled a bit, "You okay?"

"Y.. Yeah... They're moving." Cas said and Dean put his hand on Cas' belly, "I'm surprised, twins.."

"I know.. Scary." Dean laughed and Sam smiled.

"I'm just scared about having John." Sam sighed heavily.

"It's not THAT bad." Castiel said reassuringly, "The most painful part is the head." He admitted and Sam paled.

"I think I'm gonna do a c-section than..." Sam sighed. Gabriel came hopping in happily.

"Hello hello~" He purred and kissed Sam's cheek, "How's Johnny~?"

"Calm as usual." Sam frowned a bit. Dean laughed and looked to Cas.

"You hungry? Making dinner."

"Can you make that chilly and mac & cheese dish again?" Cas asked and Sam gasped.

"Please?" Sileas looked over the couch.

"Yeah!" Dean laughed.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I'll make it."


	14. Sammy wammy Cassy wassy

**_Title: Lost in your Eyes_ **

**_Paring: Dean x Castiel(Some Sebriel)  
_ **

**_Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_ **

**_A/N: Bump bumps.. Double bumps._ **

* * *

The sun was setting as Dean laid on his and Cas' bed holding Sileas in his arms, who slept curled up against his chest, the demons and angels wanted his little girl... His baby girl.. She just got her ribs branded by Balthazar... The screams of Sileas echoed in his head.

_"DADDY! MOMMY!" Sileas screamed as Gabriel held Sileas' shoulders as she cried, "MAKE THEM STOP! MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_"Hold still Sileas... We're trying to protect you.." Gabriel said as he held her down. The child struggled as Balthazar placed his hand in the center of her chest. A high ringing noise quickly rung as Sileas' scream became louder.  
_

Dean curled up holding Sileas more who curled into Dean's strong arms as Dean ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm so sorry Sileas..." He cried softly, "I'm so sorry..." Dean whispered, little did he know, Castiel had walked into the room, hand on his growing belly filled with their child. Sitting next to Dean he rubbed his arm gently, Dean looked up to his lover and Cas kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry Cas..." Dean said with a shaky voice, Cas gave a concerned look as Dean looked away almost shameful.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked as Dean looked back up with teary eyes. Sileas was still asleep in Dean's arms.

"We had to get to that level of protecting her... Practically branding her.." Dean ran his fingers through Sileas' hair, "I feel like I failed her as a father.." Castiel creased his brow and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, who refused to look up.

"It's not your fault... Dean... You're a wonderful father... When I had to return to Heaven.. I watched you... You and Sileas... She was happy even though she was missing me.. She would prey to me every night.. Telling me how much fun she loved you and I... The fun she has with you.. You're a wonderful father.. You're not your father at all..." Dean looked up finally and carefully sat up and rested his hand on Cas' five month belly. He chuckled a bit and looked to Castiel.

"Glad you're here..." Dean said and kissed Castiel, who returned the kiss.

* * *

Sam looked at his belly, creasing his brow a bit, he didn't look that big compared to Castiel's. Yet he was six months so far. He and Dean had talked about naming the baby John Dean Winchester. Dean felt honored yet worried about the name 'John'. But it was Sam's baby. Sam lowered his shirt and sighed as he got dressed, it was January and Sileas was now seven. But Sam was worried about this. He felt like he was gonna explode. But he wanted to go to the library and read.

As he walked down the stairs Gabriel stood before Sam and frowned a bit holding his hands up, Sam had just put a scarf on and was clearly not amused, "What is it Gabriel?"

"Where are you going? You're six months so far." Gabriel frowned and Sam rolled his eyes.

"To the library. I wanna check out some books."

"I'll go do it."

"No Gabriel.. Let me go.. Also, you don't know what I read."

"Uhh... Nerd stuff...?" Gabriel asked and Sam rolled his eyes again and walked past Gabriel, "Lemme at least go.." Sam looked over, "Please? I'm just worried about junior...I just want him and you to be safe.." Sam smiled a bit and nodded some.

"Alright.. As long as you behave.." Sam threatened and Gabriel nodded.

* * *

As Sam looked through the library Gabriel had found another interesting subject that wasn't history. Sam stood there a bit as he checked out his book flipping pages he stopped a moment feeling a kick from little John. Sam smiled looking down a bit and as he went to grab another book it was snagged and he looked over seeing a shorter male looking through the book Sam wanted.

"Umm hello.." Sam said politely and the man looked up and smiled.

"Hello. You look uncomfortable, could it be you're pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked confused.

"Metatron?" Gabriel asked as he came back with a few books, the short curly haired male rose a brow and smirked to Gabriel.

"Hello there, Gabriel." Metatron smirked and nodded a bit, "So that's whose child he's carrying. How's Castiel? Heard he's expecting too."

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked threateningly and Sam creased his brow, this guy must have done something wrong. Gabriel sat the books down and glared at Metatron, "Leave Sam and John alone..."

"John? That's the baby's name? What's the next one's? Mary?" Metatron joked and Sam's eyes darkened.

"Shut your mouth.." Sam hissed. Metatron held his hands up and sat the book down.

"Look Sammy. You're carrying a time bomb. Meaning that thing is gonna blow out your ass like a cannon or be the longest and most suffering thing you ever experienced."

"Cas has done it with Sileas. Why can't he?" Gabriel hissed.

"Because an angel turning human for the safety of the baby is one thing. But a pure human with an angel.. ARCHANGEL none the less isn't dangerous?"

"What are you getting at?" Sam asked raising a brow.

"I'm saying that thing you call 'John' can and maybe will kill you." Metatron said as if it was the simplest thing ever. Gabriel glared darkly as the lights flickered a bit, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gabriel stopped opening his wings but didn't stop glaring.

"Really..?" Sam asked a bit worried and Metatron smirked.

"Have a good pregnancy Sam Winchester."

* * *

Castiel laid there on the bed next to Dean, it was after dinner and Cas rubbed his belly a bit. He was really worried about the babies. The twins were asleep, Cas sighed and got up quietly as he walked out to the balcony. Looking out to the quietness of the neighborhood lights down the street. He didn't notice someone's tired voice from in the bedroom.

"Cas?" Dean asked sitting up, "What are you doing up? The kids keeping you awake?" Cas smiled and went over sitting next to Dean.

"I'm alright. I just can't sleep. Plus nervous.. I mean.. I'm carrying twins.." Cas frowned a bit and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas tiredly.

"You'll do great Cas.. You were able to give birth to Sileas.. Think your dad wants us to be happy?"

"True... However..."

"However?"

"What if something goes wrong?" Cas creased his brow. Dean bit his lip.

"We do what we do what we do best. Stick together." Dean kissed Cas softly, who returned the kiss shyly. Dean caressed Cas' cheek and smiled softly, "Okay?"

"Okay.." Cas nodded and Dean placed his hand on Dean's belly, "They're asleep.."

"Yeah.. Hope Sileas is excited for the babies."

"I am."


	15. Double babby shower

**_Title: Lost in your Eyes_ **  
**_Paring: Dean x Castiel(Some Sebriel)_ **  
**_Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning_ **  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural_ **  
**_A/N: Bump bumps.. Double bumps_ **

* * *

Metatron sat there looking through his books as a familiar aura filled the room as he turned. Smirking to see Crowley who looked confused, holding a glass of brandy. The angel sat the book down and walked over to the demon.

"Glad to see you, Crowley. I heard your demons are trying to find out more of Sam and Castiel? As well as this... kid named Sileas."

"Yes, yes we are.. Sadly for you she's branded. You won't be able to find her."

"Pity, I wanted to meet my niece." Metatron said and Crowley shrugged drinking from his glass. Metatron offered more to the demon and the two talked. Discussing what's been going on between the angel and human. Metatron mentioned Sam's situation and Crowley almost spat out his alcohol.

"You joking aren't you?" Crowley asked in shock, "You don't expect me to believe moose would die from childbirth." Crowley hissed and Metatron shrugged and sat back relaxing a bit.

"It depends really. He's quite small for eight months too. And since he has to wait a year for the baby to be born this'll be interesting." Metatron said looking at his glass and looked to Crowley, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because his damn brother would ask me to bring him to life that's why."

"That so?" Metatron, "What do you know about Sileas though..?"

* * *

Sam flipped through the books, even though he wasn't that big you can tell he was pregnant. Same with Castiel. The two were kicked out of the down stairs so they were in the relax room upstairs. Castiel has felt uncomfortable lately. But Sam hoped things were okay. He was uncomfortable but lately Gabriel has been rubbing his lower back and took him to the pregnancy chiropractor. And he was super relaxed.

"You two calm down..." Cas groaned as he curled up a bit and Sam gave a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and Castiel looked up a bit.

"Y.. Yeah... I'm fine. The twins are just being restless." Castiel huffed and Sileas came into the room and poked at her mother's arm.

"Mommy daddy said you and uncle Sammy can come down." Sileas said and Cas nodded getting up.

"Alright let's go." Sam said and Castiel followed after.

* * *

"This HAS to be perfect!" Dean said and crossed his arms as Gabriel whined as Balthazar helped Dean decorate. Gabriel plopped on the couch looking at the blue and pink decorations. Dean knew that Grandma(according to Sileas) Jody, Aunt Charlie, grandpa Chuck, and Uncle Garth and Aunt Bess said they'd be there soon. Balthazar set the decorations nicely and the sound of knocking as at the door. Dean jogged over and opened the door and smiled. It was exactly who he was expecting! Charlie hugged Dean happily, a few bags in her hands.

"Hi Dean! Twins huh? Know the genders~?" Charlie asked as Dean sat Charlie down taking the bags.

"No we're gonna find out together." Dean said and Chuck came in helping Bess and Garth out. Jody called after she entered as well not long after.

"Where is my granddaughter?!" Jody asked and tiny foot steps came down and Sileas hopped into Jody's arms.

"GRANDMA JODY!" Sileas cheered and Jody hugged Sileas happily, Jody carried Sileas to the living room and the group set up and smiled seeing as the two guests of honor came down and into the room. Cas blinked and Sam jumped as everyone yelled.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted and Sam held his belly. His shock was so great it woke little John up and he was moving a bit. The twins in Cas moved a bit and Cas tilted his head, used to the movement.

"Dean.. W-.. What's this?"

"Well... Remember how we wanted everyone to find out more about the twins? I asked Balthazar to get the genders and arrange the announcement for the twins." Dean explained and Balthazar held his glass up. Chuck smiled and Sileas took Sam and Cas' hands.

"Come sit!" Sileas said and Sam and Cas did as they were told, and Sileas put flower crowns on the two. Sam laughed a bit and Castiel smiled to his daughter. Sam than noticed how Bess was sitting with Garth, curled up a bit.

"Are you expecting too Bess?" Sam asked and Bess blinked and smiled.

"Yes... We're expecting quadruplets." Bess smiled, Sam and Cas stared in horror.

"I... I can't do that..." Sam said with a pale face.

Castiel bowed his head a bit to Bess, "You're very brave."

* * *

As the double baby showers commenced the couples gained quite a bit for the babies. Sam got a few starter baby stuff with clothes and a lot of the usual stuff. Cas got a few adorable blankets that matched. After opening all the presents Balthazar brought in two small cakes. Setting them down and smiled to the two.

"Who did this?" Gabriel sassed, Balthazar frowned a bit and rolled his eyes, Chuck gave a fatherly look to Gabriel and Jody smacked Gabe behind the head.

"This is how I decided to announce the genders. I made them. With Sileas and Charlie's help of course." Charlie smiled with Sileas in her lap.

"Damn skippy!" Charlie laughed and Balthazar handed a knife to Castiel and a knife to Dean. Than gave a cake each to them.

"In the cakes are either pink, or blue. You ready?" Balthazar asked and Garth pulled out his camera and Chuck waited. Jody smiled as she was already recording.

"Yeah let's do it." Dean smiled and was given the go to cut the cake. Dean cut straight through while Cas was careful, well he did have a big belly of twins. Dean almost dropped his small cake as everyone laughed. His cake filling was blue, BLUE! One was a boy! Dean looked to Castiel who let his cake sit on his lap, covering his face almost about to cry. His own cake filling was pink. Pink! A blue and pink cake! Boy and a girl. Dean moved the cake out of Cas' lap and hugged his lover. Who hugged back, The small crowd clapped and Balthazar smirked.

"Told you he'd cry." He said to Charlie, who waved her hand blowing a raspberry.

After the party, everyone was relaxing, and I mean RELAXING. Sileas went over to Aunt Charlie's house to meet her other aunt Gilda. Sam and Gabriel were in their room cuddling. And Castiel was laying on his side, smiling to his belly thinking. Dean sat next to Cas rubbing his belly.

"Do you know any names?" Dean asked and Cas looked up to Dean and put his hand on his lover's.

"I like Asher... For a boy. And a girl... Well... Deliah." Cas looked to his belly. Dean smiled and laid next to him and kissed his lover's belly.

"Hi Asher, Deliah. This is daddy. You be nice to mommy okay?" Dean asked and Castiel smiled and yawned, calling asleep not long after. Dean smiled and fell asleep as well. He was so happy. Twins, a boy and a girl. Oh the glory.

 

****


	16. Trouble Sturing up Again

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel ** ** _(Some Sebriel)_****  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatual  
**

**A/N: Dump dump duhhh~!**

* * *

Castiel had packed up his things, yup to the hospital to feel safe when he was to have Asher and Deliah. Dean helped Cas pack everything he needed, he tried telling Cas he wasn't due for another month or so but Cas won't listen. He never really did huh? Nahh, he did but he preferred to be prepared this time. It was June too. Sileas was to be in second grade in September and things couldn't have gone better! Dean had taken Castiel to the hospital not only for a check up but to let them know about Cas' stay. Cas was feeling uncomfortable and their midwife told him that it'd be best to stay at the hospital. As they went in, Castiel smiled seeing their midwife come into the room they were waiting in.

"Hi you two." He smiled and sat next to Castiel after setting up the machine, "How have the kids been?"

"Good. These two are pretty mellow." Cas said and their midwife laughed and placed a hand on Cas' belly.

"Because they don't have so much room to move. You here to stay till birth?"

"Yup." Castiel answered and rose his shirt to show his belly, Dean smiled and held Cas' hand.

"Good. Glad things are going good." He smiled and put the liquid on Cas' belly and placed the remote over and the twins showed on screen, "There they are. You find out what they are?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, "We're naming the boy Asher and the girl Deliah."

"Bible names? Appropriate." The male chuckled and showed them the twins, "Now see how they are... Looks like they're gonna be identical twins. See how they share a placenta?" He asked and the couple nodded a bit and the doctor smiled, "Want pictures?"

"Of course..!" Dean laughed. After the appointment Castiel was laying in bed in his pajamas. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and rubbed his belly. Creasing his brow a bit. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and kissed him softly.

"I'll be alright Dean.. Don't worry." Castiel assured. Dean nodded and after a short while Dean left. He didn't want to go but he sure as hell didn't want to leave Sileas alone with Gabriel for long.

* * *

"Sileas, do this." Gabriel waved his hand and snapped summoning a piece of candy in his free hand. Sam shook his head and smiled seeing the two. Ben laid next to him watching the two. Sileas pouted and she did what her uncle did but it didn't work. She looked to Gabriel, her long light brunette hair up in a bun.

"It didn't work uncle..." Sileas frowned and Gabriel crossed his arms and thought a minute.

"Hmm... Maybe all you can really do is break glass.. You don't have strong enough powers.." Gabriel said and Sileas looked down, "It's okay sweet bun! You're doing good." Gabriel smiled and patted Sileas' shoulder. Sileas smiled up at Gabriel, on the porch Ben looked up and barked as he stood seeing Dean walked onto the back deck, joining Sam.

"Hey." Sam smiled and offered a lemon aid and Dean held up his beer, "How's the twins?"

"Good. Asher and Deliah are healthy. Apparently identical twins. How's John?" Dean asked opening his beer after petting Ben.

Sam shrugged, "He's okay. Chuck was over when you were gone to see Sileas. I asked him about John not moving and he said it was normal. I was just really worried."

"Well he is the child of an archangel. What are those two doing anyway?" Dean gestured with his beer to Sileas and Gabriel.

"Gabriel is trying to get Sileas used to her powers. Apparently she's good at breaking large amounts of glass and force people back. And a natural at the angel blade."

"What?! Sam I thought-"

"Not my idea. Gabriel said he'd teach her. Balthazar had to get a spare no one was using." Sam drank his lemon aid and Dean groaned. He hated it when Sam and Gabriel, especially Gabriel, do things when Cas and himself said NO. Sam rubbed his belly and looked down worriedly.

"You alright..?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"I'm scared..." He said softly, "I'm... Terrified.." He looked to Dean, "I had a nightmare that I... I didn't make it... Just seeing the doctors and Gabriel taking John away as I slip away... What if Metatron is right? What if I don't make it?"

"That's bullshit." Dean said strictly, causing Sam to jump, "You're gonna make it! That guy is just an asshole. He doesn't know you. And it's only a nightmare.. I had a nightmare of Cas dying in child birth when before Sileas was born... I get you. Though I'm not pregnant." He chuckled and Sam smiled a bit nodding.

"Thank you Dean.."

"Daddy!" Sileas ran over and smiled happily, "Look what I can do!" She said and she grabbed a tone of dirt into her hands and closed her eyes. As the soil started to glow a plant started to grow in her hands and once it dimmed a rose was in her hands. Dean smiled happily.

"That's really awesome Sileas." Dean said and ruffled Sileas' hair. Sileas smiled and giggled.

"Thank you daddy. Here uncle Sammy!" She handed the rose carefully into Sam's hands. Sam blinked and laughed.

"Thank you Sileas. I'll go put this in a pot." Sam stood and went inside. Ben followed of course, Gabriel smiled and than looked to Dean.

"So... How's the shitlens and Cas?" Gabriel asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"They're good.. And Cas being Cas he's staying till the twins are born. He's been feeling uncomfortable and the doctors want him there since he'll be having twins soon." Dean stood and stretched, Sileas looked worried.

"So mommy is okay?" She asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah.. I'll be making lunch soon go inside and wash up." Dean gestured Sileas to the back door. Sileas ran in side and Dean sighed heavily. Gabriel patted Dean's shoulder.

"You're a good guy. I don't say it much... But it's true." Gabriel smiled and went inside. Dean smiled and looked around. Seeing what he achieved so far. A simple life. Better than on the road all the time. Though he misses driving Baby down the high way at top speed.

But settling down is possibly the best thing that happened to him...

* * *

Naomi sat across from a desk, Metatron walking around the office thinking a moment. Things were going to be complicated the last couple of months. Naomi went to talk but Metatron stopped her. Looking to her.

"You know... I really hoped we'd get her. That nephilim, now there's gonna be four of them." Metatron said angerly. Naomi went to talk but the door opened, "Gadreel! What news you bring us?" Metatron asked and Gadreel looked to Naomi than to Metatron.

"Sileas was seen with Gabriel... They were at the park." Gadreel said, "There's no way we're going to get to her with Gabriel around. However Castiel is in the hospital because he's nervous a bout the twins, Asher and Deliah is what he named them."

"Bible names?" Metatron asked and chuckled sitting at the desk, "Well isn't that interesting? Any words from the demon's side?"

"No... The demons can't get close enough.."

"Isn't that a shame." Metatron sighed, "Well the story needs to end sooner or later am I correct?" He asked and the two other angels nodded, "Well we'll figure out how to take Sileas out. And we'll see what happens with the twins and Sam Winchester's baby."

"Do you suspect he looses his life due to this?" Naomi asked raising a brow.

"Yes. He is carrying an archangel's child. Who knows what could happen."

"I see..." Gadreel said and went to leave, "I'll see what news I can get."

"Thank you.. Oh! And Gadreel.." The said angel turned, "Don't forget where your loyalty lies... Don't be like Anna."

 


	17. Gadreel's adventure

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel ** ** _(Some Sebriel)_****  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

**A/N: Well shit..**

* * *

Gadreel walked down the side walk, things were going to be complicated. He didn't want to do what Metatron asked him to do, it felt nasty and horrid. Naomi was too chicken due to the threat Castiel had done to her. And Castiel being a mother of course he'd be protective! And he saw how pissed Castiel was. Especially outside of his vessel. All four wings fluffed in anger and hissing at Naomi for even getting close to Sileas. Yup he doesn't want to anger Castiel.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. What is to do? He has to get Sileas but how? He didn't want to in fear of Castiel tearing his heart out. But he hasn't seen his brothers for a while. Hopefully they're home. After a short bit he arrived to the house that they were living in now. He noticed some additions to the once he heard that used to small house. It did have a lot of land but woah.. It looked wider. Which looked good. He went inside the fence and felt a small flick. Must be a warning since he was an angel. He went in and knocked on the door seeing a tired Sam Winchester answer the door. He wore a hoodie and looked like he needed a nap. His hair a complete mess. He squinted his eyes.

"Gadreel..?" He asked, "What are you doing here it's like... Midnight..."

"It's not midnight..." Gadreel blinked looking at his watch, "It's twelve in the afternoon."

"It is...?" Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"May I come in?" He asked and Sam nodded letting Gadreel in. Looking around and smiled, it looked quite lovely inside. Seeing a Gabriel at the fireplace roasting marshmallows. He looked over blinking.

"Gadreel! What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked and Gadreel sighed a bit.

"Well.. I thought I'd come visit. I just relieved news of your little one." He smiled and looked to Sam, "Congratulations." Sam smiled and shut the door, yawning he laid on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. Gadreel blinked raising a brow.

"Sam's tired.. John has kept him up all night kicking and moving around. You know how baby angels can get." Gabriel laughed looking to Sam, who waved his arm tiredly.

"Try carrying a baby for eight and a half months..."

"That long huh...?" Gadreel blinked, "Wait it's spring why are you roasting marshmallows?" Gabriel pointed the stick at Gadreel.

"No time is too late to roast! Also Sammy wanted smores." Gabriel smiled and so did Sam, who cuddled under his blanket and fell asleep easily. Gabriel gestured for Gadreel to join him. Which he did. Looking around he looked back to Gabriel.

"So..." Gadreel started, "Where's Dean..?"

"Dean's at work. And he'll be back with Sileas." Gabriel answered and than offered a chocolate to Gadreel, "You know.. I'm excited. Neighbors are confused how our house got a tat bigger but it's cool."

"How so?"

"Cas wants the twins to have their own room. Which Sam is cool with. So we had to widen the nurseries and add a room. It's exhausting." Gabriel groaned than looked to Sam, "But it's worth it. Wanna know why?" He asked as Gadreel nodded. Gabriel sat his things down and carefully moved the blanket up and moved Sam's hoodie up, showing his stretch marked belly. He was clearly showing but standing it's hard to tell. Gabriel rubbed Sam's belly feeling a light kick against his hand, "Shh... Little one let your mother sleep." Gabriel whispered and than leaned near Sam's belly speaking softly in enochian. Gadreel recognized the lullaby. Once Gabriel moved and gestured his younger brother to follow they went to the kitchen after cleaning up.

"That was the same lullaby you sung to us isn't it..?" Gadreel asked and Gabriel smiled nodding.

"Yeah.. Cas remembered it too and sung it to Sileas."

"He's very protective of her."

"Who wouldn't? She's adorable!" Gabriel chuckled and gestured to a picture across the way of Castiel, Dean and Sileas. They looked very happy and the picture was taken by Dean. Castiel was kissing Dean's whiskered cheek and Sileas was smiling like a goof. The other pictures Gadreel looked at was a lot of Sileas growing up. A few Dean teaching her how to ride a bike, playing with her in a tea party as well as a picture of him reading a book to her. Gadreel smiled.

"Dean is a proud father isn't he?" He asked as he picked up a picture of Sileas. It was her sitting with a husky on the back porch smiling happily, a few teeth missing meaning she lost them and new were growing in. Her hair up in a pony tail and her large shirt and boy shorts and shoes, "She takes after her father?"

"Yup. Not only in looks it's weird. But she's a beauty. She's kinda looking like Cas too." Gabriel smiled and sighed, "She's seven now.. It's crazy."

"Seven?"

"Yeah.. She'll be joining the second grade soon. She's just.. Too big." He laughed and sat at the table, "If you're wondering where Cas' at he's at the hospital."

"Why are the children born yet?"

"No he's being serious about this. Last time his water broke it was when he was stranded in the winter."

"Oh my goodness."

"Yeah but he's a tough mamma." He laughed.

"Thank you.. I'll surely visit Castiel." Gadreel smiled and left the house after a goodbye.

* * *

Castiel was relaxing after getting checked up. He was uncomfortable but he knew he'd live. But doctor's orders. He got up to move around a bit though. And damn he was HUNGRY. A few times he just sat on his bed and yelled 'HEY!' and got attention. But he didn't want to go and ask for something. But he was in the mood for some good old chicken tenders. And the tenders at this hospital was GOOD.

"Ugh..." He groaned and laud on the bed. Hearing the door he sat back up blinking, "Hello?" He asked and Gadreel came in smiling.

"Hello brother."

"Gadreel!" Castiel stood and looked confused, he was in some sweat pants and one of Dean's t-shirts that were too big or even too small for Sam. Gadreel smiled and offered a bag.

"Want some food?"

"Starving." Castiel took the bag hesitantly and looked inside gasping, "Chicken tenders!"

"Gabriel told me these are your craving. Unlike the last pregnancy craving..." Gadreel wasn't sure but was technically asking as Castiel sat on the bed offering the rocker to Gadreel.

"It was... Spaghetti with tomato sauce, pringos, olives, and grapes." Gadreel looked horrified at Castiel, "You be pregnant twice."

"I'm good thank you none is find." He chuckled.

"So why are you here?" Castiel asked, "You with anyone?"

"What? No honestly can't I visit my brother?" Gadreel was truly offended! Yes he was ordered to get Sileas but sure as hell he would even say to an angry hungry pregnant angel who was a higher rank than you!

"Mmm-hmm.." Castiel nodded, "I heard of Metatron... You're not gonna obey him?"

Gadreel sighed, "No... Why would I? Especially to your child?" Gadreel looked to Cas, "I wouldn't... I'd feel horrible."

".. Thank you... For disobeying..." Castiel sounded really appreciated, "But if you touch Sileas.."

"I know I'd get my throat torn out."

"And heart. Than shove it right up your-"

"Mommy!" Sileas had ran into the room with Dean. Sileas hugged Castiel and Castiel hugged his daughter back. Dean looked around blinking.

"Was someone just in here?" Gadreel was gone. He made himself scarce. Castiel sighed and smiled to Dean.

"No just threatening Asher if he hurt anyone when he's older he'd be in trouble. Right?" He looked to his belly. Dean laughed and looked to Sileas.

"Ready for me to tell mommy?" Dean asked.

Sileas nodded and Castiel blinked, "Tell me what?" Castiel asked. Dean sat Castiel in the rocker and Sileas took Cas' place on the bed and Dean knelled before Castiel.

"Castiel..." Dean pulled out a small box and opened it, inside was a lovely sapphire engament ring, "Will you marry me?" Castiel covered his mouth and teared up. He was just so... Happy! He nodded and smiled.

"Yes.." He said quietly and Dean smiled and stood, kissing Castiel after putting the ring on him. Sileas smiled as well.

"So mommy is gonna be a Winchester?" Sileas asked and Dean smiled hugging Castiel.

"Yes... Yes he is." Dean hugged Castiel, who hugged back. This was an exciting day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I got an ask about how Castiel and Sam are baring the kids. And how they're giving birth. Allow me to explain:
> 
> A nephilim, is a child born from the essence of an angel and a human. Soul binding in a sort from one of the lours I have read. However in this case is similar to that but the child has to come from some where right?
> 
> For Castiel's essence and grace reacted like a woman's overlies or eggs responded to sperm inside a woman. And since Angels are genderless(And in this fan fiction a handful are counting Gabriel). Castiel was able to carry Sileas and the new twins Asher and Deliah. 
> 
> For Sam it's similar however it's not the same. Sam being human and Gabriel being an archangel you're probably wondering HOW did Sam get pregnant with GABRIEL'S baby little John? Sam has no grace or essence... Really... You see with the whole soul bounding that's how. However when Gabriel ejaculated into Sam the vessel's DNA was watered down from Gabriel's grace. And due to Gabriel's grace is how Sam was able to be impregnated by Gabriel.
> 
> When it comes to the birth it's not as simple as the whole 'shitting out' what a reader has worded. It's not exact. You see from the placenta of the babies has it's own shell like cover for them, almost like it's own uterus or egg. And connected is a tube or inner vagina from that to the lower part of the anus. And at the fork of the vagina like tubing and anus are two closings. One is for the vagina so whatever waist comes out is prevented to infect the child And the other is for the anus itself so when Sam and Castiel give birth that part is blocked. So a safe birth for the baby! And after is surgery to remove the egg like uterus and vagina like tubing. 
> 
> And just a quick apology to the person who asked who corrected me on identical twins I apologize my research is wrong. Thank you for respectfully clarifying and that these answers help.


	18. John Dean Winchester

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel ** ** _(Some Sebriel)_****  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

**A/N: OH! Before I forget the person also asked about the breast feeding, no there's no boobies. Just flat pecks because I'm lazy to give them boobs.  
**

_**Only one who can have boobies is Ichigo Kurosaki from BLEACH** _

* * *

"HE PROPOSED TO YOU?!" Gabriel asked and Castiel nodded looking at the ring on his left hand and smiled.

"We agreed to get married at the pews in the hospital soon. I'm just so.. Excited I just.." Castiel smiled and put his hands on his cheeks. Gabriel smiled and took Castiel's hands.

"I'm so happy for you Cas.. Sileas is in the third grade, you're having these babies and you two are getting married." Gabriel smiled and Castiel blushed and Gabriel moved his hair a bit, "We should figure out what you should wear!" Gabriel bounced and Castiel giggled a bit shaking his head.

"I'm comfortable the way I am actually. Dean and I don't want it to be too fancy." Cas said sitting back down and put his hands around his belly, "I can barely walk on my own.. I can't walk down an ales." Castiel laughed, Gabriel huffed and plopped next to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Just be careful okay...?" Gabriel asked and Castiel didn't understand. Be careful? About what?" Castiel asked and before he knew it Gabriel was gone. Just a single golden feather floated down. Castiel sighed and laid himself down on his side and rubbed his belly. The twins would be here soon. And he was scared. He knew there was no reason to but he was. Curling more into the bed he hummed a tune for the twins as they moved a bit. He was happy the little ones would be here but he was scared as well.

"Mommy loves you little ones..." Castiel said as he soon fell asleep his hand on his belly.

* * *

Dean groaned as he laid on his back over the couch. His legs over the back of the couch, sitting upside down. Sileas sitting next to him as they watched tv. Sam came in and rose a brow his hands on his hips raising a brow.

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked then Dean looked over and than pointed to the television. Sam looked to the tv seeing a weird program going on.

"It's El Edger Guerrero. It's a soap opera." Dean explained and Sam rose a brow and sighed sitting down. Dean then sat up straight looking to his little brother.

"How's John?"

"He's ready to come out. I'd rather have him now than to wait another few month." Sam groaned and Sileas sat straight and looked over seeing Gabriel come in sighing heavily. Balthazar coming in after him.

"Uncle Balthazar!" Sileas shouted as she got up and ran over to Balthazar hugging him. Balthazar smiled some and patted the child's head.

"Hello little one." He said and looked to Dean, "Dean-o. I heard what you did to Cassie." Balthazar picked Sileas up, "You sick bastard."

"It's none of your business." Dean groaned and Sam rose a brow and bit his lip moving a bit in the chair he sat in. Gabriel came over and crouched by him.

"You okay Sammy?" Gabriel asked and Dean looked to his brother who shook his head a bit.

"I-It's hurting.." Sam teared up and Gabriel looked panicked and Dean got up and pushed Gabriel aside.

"It's a false contraction." Dean said and put a pillow behind Sam's back and took his brother's hand, "Breathe Sammy. Trust me I do this with Cas." Dean assured and Sam took deep breathes as Dean showed him. Sileas watched and Sam squeezed Dean's hand.

"H... Hnn...!"

"Hey.. Hey little brother.." Dean rose Sam's head a bit gently squeezing back, "Breathe okay? In through your nose and out your mouth..."

"Should I call for daddy dearest?" Balthazar asked setting Sileas down and Dean glared.

"No I got this.. It'll pass." Dean said and Sam looked to his brother.

"Dean I don't think this is fake..." Sam said and Dean took a second look, the chair was wet.

 _'Oh no.. No no no! Not now!'_ Dean thought and cursed a bit, "Gabriel help me get Sam in the car!" Gabriel nodded and did as Dean ordered. Balthazar moved Sileas, who was worried about her uncle.

"What's wrong with Uncle Sammy?"

"He's having his baby." Balthazar said.

* * *

Castiel was flipping through a magazine as he sat on his bed, a comfortable sweater and sweat pants he was wearing. The hospital rather he wore a robe but he said fuck that. Looking out the window of his room he got up hearing shouting. Opening his door looking out he saw Sam on a stretcher wearing a hospital mask with Dean and Gabriel running after. Both holding Sam's hands from what Castiel saw. Castiel went down the hall and saw that Dean was left there standing panting. Castiel bit his lip he walked over and took his fiance's hand. Dean jumped and looked seeing Cas and hugged him. Castiel blinked and hugged Dean back. Whatever was happening they hopped for the best.

Within the waiting room it was just Dean, Balthazar, and Sileas. Dean's leg was shaking frantically and Sileas was coloring in a coloring book Balthazar summoned for her. As Balthazar and Castiel talked. Catching up on everything, but their chat stopped as Dean stood and started to pace.

Castiel creased his brow, "Dean..."

"I'm fine." Dean said, "He's just... Having John.. Having a baby." Dean said as he paced some more, the door opened as Gabriel was pushed out and the door shut in Gabriel's face.

"NO YOU HAVE TO LET ME BACK IN! PLEASE!" Gabriel hit the door, but soon fell to his knees, "Please..."

"What's happening?" Dean asked and Gabriel got up and shook his head.

"His heart.. It's... His body... It's almost like it's failing.. They kicked me out.. S-So they can preform a cesarean section now.."

"Than why did they kick you out..?" Balthazar asked and Gabriel shook his head.

"Because they said my panic would effect Sam..." Gabriel sat down and covered his face, "It's my fault.." Dean creased his brow and watched Castiel force himself up to sit next to Gabriel and he squeezed his older brother's shoulder and the two rested their foreheads together. As if it was a prayer. Sileas looked up worried and looked around.

"Will uncle Sammy be okay..?"

"I think he will.." Balthazar said and Dean looked to the door and sighed walking down the hall. He needed a drink.. Bad..

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed but the doctor had returned to the waiting room as well as Dean. The doctor smiled to the small group who grew. Jody and Charlie were there as support for Gabriel.

"Just a small handful at a time please... He's requesting for Dean.."

"He's awake?" Dean stood and the doctor nodded.

"He'd like to see Gabriel next." The doctor nodded to Gabriel who did as well.

"It's fair." Gabriel smiled, "Go, you're clearly more concerned than I am." Dean rushed in, ready to see a healthy looking Sam holding his baby but all he saw was his baby brother with tubes in his nose, a clip on his finger connecting to a heart monitor, and connected to a iv pack. Next to the bed was a rolling crib with little John who was fussing a bit. Sam was sitting up in his bed as he had his finger wrapped with tinny fingers. Sam looked over from his bed and smiled tiredly. Bags under his forest eyes. Dean bit his lip and went over taking a seat on Sam's bed.

"Hey baby bro.."

"Hey.." Sam smiled, "Look at him.." He looked to John, as well as Dean, "All this pain... And waiting for so long.. This is what was created."

"A little archnephilim... Mind if I hold him?" Dean asked and Sam looked to his brother.

"No go ahead." He said and Dean got up and carefully picked John up. Who wa fussing a bit.

"Shh... Hey little guy.. This is uncle Dean.. Now you have a cousin named Sileas, and soon two more named Asher and Deliah. And your dad is a weird archangel named Gabriel. And your.. Aunt Cas.. I guess.. Whose a guy by the way. Will have Asher and Deliah soon." Dean said and the small infant moved and fussed a bit. Dean noticed that the baby had his brother's hair color and Gabriel's skin. Looking to Sam Dean rose a brow, "Wanna hold your baby?" Sam blinked and smiled a bit.

"Yeah.." He nodded and Dean handed John over to Sam as Gabriel and everyone else made their way in. Seeing the tiny bundle Gabriel rushed over and smiled looking to John.

"Hi brat I'm your daddy~" Gabriel cooed and Sam gave a disgusted look to Gabriel

"Don't call him a brat.." Sam hissed.


	19. The Wedding

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel ** ** _(Some Sebriel)_****  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

**A/N: Fun fact, John wasn't supposed to be born till chapter 22... Oops  
**

* * *

It's been a week since John was born, Gabriel has been visiting Sam and brought the baby for everyday. And Sam was still recovering from the c-section ad operation. His body was so weak from it he was hooked up to so many machines it upset Gabriel. Sam didn't want to be recovered though. He wanted to recover on his own not wanting to risk anything. Respectfully Gabriel didn't heal the new mother. Gabriel sat in the rocking chair by Sam's bedside. Holding the little bundle in his arms. Seeing their son's messy chocolate hair. Gabriel laughed a bit looking to Sam.

"He has so much hair.." Gabriel said, Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah.. He does.." Sam reached out and allowed the infant to grab his mother's finger. Gabriel smiled and watched the two. Gabriel didn't like that Sam was hooked up to an IV or these tubes up his nose. Gabriel sighed heavily catching Sam's attention.

"Did they say what the damage was?" Gabriel asked and Sam rose a brow.

"Damage?" Sam asked and looked at what he was hooked up and sighed, "It's just unstable breathing and torn rectum. But that was stitched up." Sam assured, "I'll be okay though. That's resolving stitches."

"What about you..? Your soul..?"

"Gabriel are you still on what Metatron said three months ago?"

"And you're not?" Gabriel rose his voice a bit, "You're not worrying about dying..?"

"I am worried Gabe.. But right now that's not what we should be focusing on.. Our attention should be on John." Sam stated and Gabriel sighed more, "How has he?"

"Fussy.." Gabriel laughed a bit, "But he's been good. He knows who everyone is too.. So that's good."

"Has he been sleeping okay?"

"That's really it.. He can't fall asleep well unless he listens to something. Dean takes him and drives around a bit and he falls right asleep in the impala. He loves the sound of it." He laughed as he handed the infant to Sam, who cradled the baby. John cooed recognizing Sam's voice as he spoke to him. Gabriel smiled as he watched the two sitting in the chair. After a bit Gabriel spoke again.

"Sammy.."

"Hmm..?"

"I love you." Gabriel said flat out and Sam's face flushed and he didn't know what to say.

"I.. I love you too.." Sam said sheepishly, he did love Gabriel. But saying it? Oh my god woah.

* * *

During the past couple weeks was finally the small wedding. Dean sighed heavily as Charlie messed with his suit a bunch of times. Sadly Castiel had to wear just a somewhat nice outfit due to his pregnant belly and being so close he didn't want to risk anything. And no matter how much he refused Balthazar talked Castiel into sitting in a wheel chair. One child is one thing but two is another. Castiel had to talk Dean into letting his best friend being a best man.. If Charlie can be the man of honor. And Jody was the maid of honor, Gilda got to be around as well. No one knows how but they love her. She got to be brides maid. So two brides maids and two groomsmen. Simple enough. Sam said he'd be there even if he had to drag his iv rack with him. And Chuck.. Chuck said he'd be there definitely. Chuck asked if Gadreel wanted to preform the ceremony. And happily Gadreel agreed to do so.

"Dean stay still!" Charlie pouted, she was already in her suit and Dean was messing with his tie. He was nervous!

"Shush... Seriously I'm just.. Nervous.."

"It's okay.. I'm really happy for you. And for GOD to agree to this? That's fucking awesome! Too bad you can't bang on your wedding night."

"Well... Cas said once he's healed after having the kids he'd give me a surprise." The two elbowed each other laughing as the door opened showing Jody.

"You okay Dean?" Jody asked as she came up fixing his shirt collar.

"Yeah.. Just.."

"He's scared."

"Not scared... I got butterflies." Dean glared at Charlie. Jody laughed and patted his shoulders.

"Well think of it this way; one day you're gonna be there for your daughter's wedding." She gestured for the two to follow, seeing at the alter Gadreel frantically flipped through the book he was given. He didn't get why chuck didn't wed Cas and Dean but whatever. Chuck walked over to Gadreel and smiled to him.

"How's everything?" Chuck asked, Gadreel looked around, everything seemed normal. Or right; Sileas was sitting with her uncle Sam talking about school. Gabriel was sitting with John in his arms and Charlie was staring at the cake... Yup that's normal.

"Everything is arranged as planned." Gadreel said and Chuck nodded, "Must you go get Castiel?"

"Yeah, he has to get into a wheel chair. I'll be back." Chuck said and walked to Castiel's hospital room. Once he made it Castiel just finished getting into the white night gown Gabriel talked him into dressing in. Chuck smiled and went over to Castiel. In Castiel's hair was a hair band, no one knows why, and they decorated the wheel chair Cas was going to be in. Chuck crouched before the angel before him and took his hands.

"You look nervous.." Chuck mentioned and Castiel looked to Chuck sighing shakingly.

"I'm scared my water will break during the wedding..." Cas admitted and Chuck placed his hand on Castiel's belly, "I used to be able to walk carrying Sileas but with these two.. Ha.. I can barely stand.."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. We can rush the ceremony if needed."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm God!"

* * *

As the ceremony began and the doors opened the wedding began. Gadreel stood in the center of the alter and Dean stood on his right. By Dean's sides Balthazar and Charlie stood. Balthazar didn't really judge by Charlie being in a suit but whatever. On Gadreel's left was Gilda and Jody. Chuck pushed Castiel in his chair through the isle and the small bazaar family had their wedding. It wasn't long till Sileas was officially a Winchester as well as Castiel and the children he carried. It was a peaceful celebration. Cake was shared and Chuck got to hold his latest grandchild. It was shockingly peaceful. Dean went over and sat next to Sam who watched Gabriel and Chuck coo to John with a Grandma Jody not wanting to share. Dean looked to Sam.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sam looked over and nodded and creased his brow.

"Yeah.. Why you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm married, my kid is happy.. But.. Everything is so.."

"Peaceful?"

"Yeah.. It has been for years.. No hunts, nothing.."

"... I think the monsters now of Sileas.. And scared to get involved... Metatron may be trying to get in some how.."

"I thought Chuck put him under witness protection."

"Maybe... I don't know.. But what I do know.. Is we got to do something about Sileas' powers.." The brothers looked to Sileas who was dancing with Balthazar laughing. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad she hasn't had a freak out yet.."

"Thank god..."

"So what do we do now?"

"... Be ready.."


	20. Welcome Asher and Deliah

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel ** ** _(Some Sebriel)_****  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

**A/N: Oh great more babies!  
**

* * *

Castiel laid in his bed as he slept, he and Dean were married for about three weeks and didn't want to risk Cas going into labor during the honeymoon. But Dean has been coming by with Sileas to see how Cas was. Deliah and Asher were close. And Cas knew it. It was a quarter to midnight and Castiel about to fall asleep, but he felt something hard kick him. And he knew that kick. He groaned and gripped the side of the hospital bed, grabbing the phone nearby he collapsed onto the floor after calling Dean's cell.

Dean groaned hearing his cell, reaching for his cell and answered with a tired growl, "Y-Yeah...?"

"Dean..." Castiel's hazy pants from the other side of the phone. Dean sat up wide awake.

"Cas! Everything okay?!"

"The twins... They're coming.." Castiel panted and the sounds of nurses rushing in, "Hurry.." The phone was hung up and Dean got up, put his jeans on, a jacket than his boots as he ran down the hall to Sileas' room and carefully shook her.

"Sileas... Come on wake up.." He said as he picked the child out some shoes and socks.

"Huh...?" Sileas asked rubbing her eyes, holding the angel plush. Dean walked over and put her jacket on than some shoes, "What's happening daddy..?"

"Sileas.. Mommy is having your baby brother and sister.. I just got a call from mommy." Dean explained and Sileas blinked a bit, "Yeah.. We better hurry okay?" Dean picked the child up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You can sleep in the car on the way there." Dean said as they headed out.

Once they made it to the hospital Dean carried Sileas with him, carrying her in his arms as he went to the front desk, the hospital was busy that night. He bit his lip and finally got a woman's attention.

"Hey...!" He said and the nurse behind the counter turned, "Can I have some help please?"

"Is your daughter sick?" The woman asked.

"What, no.. My husband is giving birth..! I heard from our mid wife he was moved from his room to the er.."

"Oh! He's needing a c-section. His body can't handle the pressure of the twins. His signs weren't good but that's where he's at right now.." The nurse said and pointed to where the ER was. Dean nodded and rushed down the hall. Once he made it to the ER hall he sat Sileas on the bench so she could sleep, removing his jacket and covered the little one. She was so tired. Dean sighed as he sat there on the floor with the little one. It felt like forever as he sat there. Covering his head a bit, realizing the time was about two in the morning. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling but a pair of feet caught his attention as he looked over. Seeing it was Gadreel. Dean blinked and sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Hey.."

"Hello Dean.." Gadreel sat across the hall from Dean after handing him some coffee, "I'm sure you'll need this."

"... Thanks man.. Guess since we're in laws you gotta be nice, huh?" Dean asked as he drank the coffee.

"No.. It's because you look exhausted. And worried about Castiel and the twins." Gadreel called out and sighed sitting back.

Dean looked up, "Anyone else coming?"

"No.. Because Gabriel is with Sam and John." Gadreel explained, "Father is busy with the new hatchlings."

"Hatchlings?"

"Yes. A new batch of angels were born a few months ago and he's been busy with them lately. Raising them the right way I guess since Micheal and Lucifer are in the pit." Gadreel explained and sighed, "It's a bother.

"How many of them are they?"

"Fifty."

"Woah..."

"Batch is smaller this year." Gadreel sighed and the doctor walked out, his clothes bloody and he removed his mask. Dean stood and went over to the doctor.

"How is he?!" The doctor held his hands up and looked up to Dean.

"He's fine. So is the twins. One of them almost didn't make it.." He sighed, "We had to revive her.. One of her lungs seems to be weak right now. The pressure of her brother on top of her the way he was caused pressure on her. But she's fine now. A bit weak but going strong right now. The boy is strong as ever."

"And my brother?" Gadreel walked over and the doctor looked to Gadreel.

"He's doing great. His signs were really the babies. Glad his body responded the way it did. Come back later so you can see them. They need their rest."

* * *

"The twins are here?!" Gabriel asked as he ran over and shook Dean hard, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T ALLOWED IN THE ROOM DUMB ASS!" Dean growled and Sam rolled his eyes and looked over Sileas. Smiling as he held little John.

"Hi Sileas. You excited?"

"Yes~!" Sileas smiled and held up a card to her uncle, who was still in his wheel chair sadly, "I made mommy a card. It says 'Get well soon'!" She reached into her backpack, "I made one for you too!" She handed Sam the plaid colored card and Sam smiled looking to Sileas.

"Thank you.. This is sweet of you." Sam said and Sileas nodded a bit as they all went to the room Castiel was in. Inside it was decorated with pink and blue banners. Castiel was laying back with his legs up. From Dean's view he just saw Castiel's legs up, going over with little Sileas in arm. A big smile curled around his lips. There was two little bundles in Castiel's lap. One in pink, one in blue. Castiel smiled up to Dean and gestured to the twins as he looked to them.

"Asher... Deliah... Say hello to your father and sister." Castiel said and Deliah looked up with her tired eyes. Dean smiled and sat Sileas down and Dean was finally able to hold his kids. Allowing Sileas to hold her brother. Showing her how, Castiel smiled watching them than turned to Gabriel.

"I'm proud of you bro." Gabriel hugged Castiel and Cas hugged back, Sam smiled and looked to tiny John. Things seemed too safe and happy. But Sam knew things were gonna change.

* * *

After five months the twins were already rolling around happily and attempting to crawl. Castiel was in the kitchen making lunch with Sam, who was finally up on his feet, and little John was already crawling and trying to stand. He clung to his mother's leg happily with a pacifier in his mouth. Dean had returned to work and the angels came to say hi to the babies. But lately Cas could tell Sam was uneasy. Once done with the babies bottles and their lunches Castiel went and sat on the couch with the twins in his lap feeding them with the bottles, he gotten to master it. Sam sat on the chair near the couch and fed little John, Castiel cleared his throat.

"Something bothering you Sam..?" Castiel asked and it caught Sam's attention. The male's hair in a pony tail so it'd stay out of the way.

"I guess... It's great to be on my feet, but.. I can't shake this feeling..."

"What is it?" Castiel blinked.

"Metatron.." Sam said looking to John, "He approached me when I was pregnant and warned me about having John... Said I could die.. I just do-"

"Don't let him bother you." Castiel barked, "Sam Winchester you are one of the strongest men I have met! You handled Hell, you handled demonic blood recovery, even recovered from the trial of God! You are incredible. So don't let some angel tell you otherwise."

"Aren't you an angel?"

"I'm a mother of three. I know what I'm talking about.." Castiel smiled, so did Sam. Once the kids were asleep for a nap Sam decided to go jogging. It was nice so why the hell not? Along the trail of his jog he stopped to get some water and to stretch. He stopped seeing Gadreel talking with a read head female who didn't look happy at all. He hid behind the building but was close enough to listen in.

"Why aren't you listen to him, Gadreel?!" The redhead said angerly.

"Naomi I do not like this at all... Sileas have done no wrong."

"Did you forget what she did a year ago?" Naomi growled, "She shattered glass, she killed THREE DEMONS. She is DANGEROUS." She left and Gadreel sighed, Sam wasn't sure what was going on. But he left as soon as he could.

He just hoped things don't go to shit.


	21. Something Unforgivable

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel ** ** _(Some Sebriel)_****  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

**A/N: -plays 60s porn music-  
**

* * *

"Dean I don't know... Will the kids be okay?" Castiel asked as he walked around the room. It was the first night without the kids. Literally. Sam and Gabriel, along with Balthazar who had finally fully recovered from torture had agreed to watch the kids. While Dean and Cas went on a date and to a hotel room for the night. Dean laid on the bed and watched his lover walk frantically around the hotel room. After a bit Dean stood and took Castiel's hands and forced him onto the bed.

"Trust me Cas.. They'll be okay. Asher and Deliah know their uncles. Even grandpa. We deserve this." Dean assured and Cas sighed and blushed as Dean moved Castiel's turtleneck down, to expose his flesh. Dean began to nip and kiss right over Castiel's jugular causing the shorter male to moan. As Dean laid Cas on his back continuing to kiss and nip Cas' neck he moved his hand down the male's jeans and boxers. Causing a gasp.

"Dean.. S-Slow down..!" Cas blushed and began to harden. Dean sat up to see his 'damage'. Castiel was panting and his neck red with hickies. Dean licked his lips but was a bit surprised when the tables turned as Castiel forced Dean onto his back on the bed. Moving the hunter's shirt up and kissed down his navel. Than unzipped his pants with his teeth. Showing the bulge inside Dean's boxers.

"Damn Cas..." Dean moaned and watched as Castiel undid Dean's pants and lowered them along with his boxers exposing the growing hard on. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. Castiel took the male into his mouth and watched as his erection just disappear as Cas lowered his head. Feeling the back of Castiel's throat and the angel didn't even gag! Dean moaned as he laid his head back allowing Cas to bob his head over and over. Growing fully erect in the angel's throat. Once Castiel moved his mouth Dean had the said male lay back as he removed Castiel's pants and boxers as Cas removed his turtleneck. Pumping the angel's cock as the said angel moaned at the action. Arching his back upwards as his legs trembled a bit. This satisfaction was long overdue! Dean leaned down and passionately kissed the angel bellow him. Cas wrapped his arms around Cas' neck as they kissed, his hips moving into his lover's hand as he grew erect. Once Cas was fully erect Dean removed his hand and moved his kisses downwards as he rolled Cas over onto his belly. Showing everything underneath. Dean licked his lips and moved to lick the male's entry. Cas gasped feeling Dean's hot tongue there. Shaking as Dean continued to lick and nip at the angel's cheeks.

"Oh.. Dean..~" Castiel moaned and gripped the pillow he was resting his head on. Dean finally moved and removed his shirt finally. Than poked his erection to Cas' entry.

"Want me to enter?"

"P... Please!" Cas pleaded, "Fuck me so hard the neighbors can hear..!" Cas begged and Dean rose a brow to the site before him. Cas never begged like this before. He must have been REALLY horny.

"Love it when you get dirty." Dean purred and thrusted with one easy thrust into Castiel. Cas gasped and cried out in pleasure. Dean got a good grip of Cas' hips and began to repeatedly bang his hips against Cas'. A loud smacking noise of their skin echoed repeatedly along with Castiel's cries of pleasure. Dean panted and rolled Castiel to his back and held the male as he pounded into Castiel. Causing the bed to creak underneath them. Castiel panted heavily as his hands rested on Dean's shoulders and his legs around his hips.

He than whispered into Dean's ear, "That's the best you can do~?" Dean looked to Castiel with a look of surprise but realized he was challenging him. Dean smirked and shook his head.

"Nope~ I'll make you scream that's for sure~" Dean said and positioned themselves a bit and than thrusted with all his might into the angel, causing the bed to hit the wall repeatedly and the angel to fight cries of pleasure. Covering his mouth as Dean hit his prostate. Oh lord this feeling inside him felt like he was gonna burst! He looked to Dean in shock as his arms were pinned down.

"W-...?!"

"No muffling. I wanna hear everything." Dean said as he continued to hit Cas' prostate, causing the angel to arch his back and roll his eyes back. The fact he was practically bound down was even more erotic. Dean than rolled Cas to his belly again and held Cas' hands down onto the bed as he continued to pound into his lover's entry. An almost wet smacking noise echoed as the mother trembled. Dean leaned down and bit the back of Cas' neck hard. Sucking on the flesh in his teeth, Castiel moaned and whimpered. He knew Dean wouldn't let him come. Not now. But he wanted to so badly. His entry twitched around Dean's erection and Dean knew from there Cas was fighting it.

"D... Dean..~" Cas moaned and the said male smirked whispering in the angel's ear.

"Come for me Castiel." Dean purred and Cas bit his lip and shook his head. Dean rolled his eyes and removed himself from Cas' entry and the male gasped at the empty feeling, looking to his husband and Dean took a grip of Cas' erection and milked him. The angel moaned and came heavily in Dean's hand and on his belly. Castiel moved himself as Dean stood up and Castiel took Dean into his mouth again and bobbed his head. Dean panted and bit his lip.

"Fuck Cas...~!" Dean moaned and thrusted into Cas' throat and Castiel allowed this looking up to Dean. Freezing as he felt Dean release his seed into his mouth. He felt at least 4 large streams go into his throat. Dean removed his resting cock as Cas looked up, a stream of cum from his tongue to the head showed and Dean could have sworn he was starting to get hard again just by seeing that. Dean than lifted Cas' head and had him open his mouth. The cavern of Cas' mouth was covered with his seed. With that Dean DID get hard again. Cas by reaction to 'help' took Dean into his mouth again and bobbed his head. Dean panted and laid his head back. It felt like an eternity till Dean released again. But instead of inside Cas' mouth, on his face. Dean opened his eyes to see this surprise as Cas sucked on the head to get the last bit of cum.

"Y... Y.. You want a towel?" Dean asked and Cas licked his cum covered lips. Dean blushed and ran into the bathroom after throwing a towel at Cas. Cas blinked a bit confused hearing the shower start. Was it something he did?

* * *

Gadreel knew he was in trouble. Why else wouldn't Metatron have him come? He entered the room to see Metatron, Naomi, and Crowley. He didn't like this at all. As soon as he came in and shut the door all eyes were on him. The demon laughed a bit.

"Well look whose here." Crowley sassed. Gadreel ignored him and looked to Metatron.

"Why was I summoned?"

"Because you can't do a simple job." Naomi said. Gadreel looked to Naomi.

"Was I asking you? If I am not mistaken you failed to cleanse Castiel of any feelings of Dean Winchester." Naomi glared and Metatron settled the female down and looked to Gadreel.

"Gadreel... She's right. You failed." Metatron said sitting back.

"How?" Gadreel asked puzzled, "You said to watch over the Winchester family."

"And kill the babies when you had the opportunity. Make them still borns, seriously sick, whatever just to rid of them!"

"Nephilims are pretty dangerous, mate." Crowley stated, "Sileas apparently can already detect other beings. So says one of my men." Crowley said and walked up to Gadreel, "And if you really don't have the guts to make a natural death than there's something wrong here."

"Really? You won't even touch them." Gadreel stated.

"Because it's pretty unforgivable. Even in Hell." Crowley shrugged.

"This isn't right." Gadreel shook his head, "Even Micheal or Lucifer wouldn't do such a thing."

"WRONG!" Metatron said, "Lucifer no. He shows his love in a weird way. Micheal, he would." Metatron said sighing, "I feel like it's time to let them out what do you say?" Metatron looked to Crowley, who shrugged in annoyed.

"Why not? They've been in time out for years."

"You can't do this!" Gadreel shouted, "They are only children!"

"Children who shouldn't be alive." Metatron said glaring, "We'll discuss HOW to rid of them later.. For now you can go. Speak this to anyone you'll have your wings burned off." Gadreel shook his head and left. He felt like this was very important to inform someone. This.. Wasn't right. Metatron sighed and looked to Crowley.

"So.. How should we rid of the kids?" Crowley thought over the question and than smirked a bit.

"Classic car accident? SIDS?" Crowley asked.

"SIDS? Hmm... Cas' second daughter almost didn't make it. Let's aim for her first. Naomi?"

"On it sir."

* * *

Dean wasn't expecting a call in the middle of the night. Grabbing his phone he answered, with an exhausted Castiel rolling over to see what was happening.

"Sammy what's up...?" He asked and was shocked to hear his daughter crying and voices in the background, "Sam what's wrong?" Dean asked sternly.

"I-It's Deliah..." Sam fought tears with a breaking voice, "I came to check on the twins because John was crying too and than Asher started to cry and I checked on Deliah and..." Dean sat up and dropped his phone getting dressed. Castiel blinked and Dean didn't bother to say another word. Just told Cas to get dressed and they left and hurried back to the house. Seeing the ambulance truck there Dean stopped Baby right by the street and ran inside. Cas following close behind. The paramedics were talking with Sam and Gabriel looked over, his eyes looked red and Cas ran past them, and stopped staring as the paramedics were trying to revive the infant. Dean pulled Cas back and held the male close to his chest as Cas berried his face. After so many tries and ways they couldn't revive the child. The paramedic sighed and looked up with a sorrowful face.

"I'm sorry... I think it's SIDS... It happens which I hate to.."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT!" Dean shouted and Castiel looked up as Dean went to leave.

"Dean.." Castiel said as he grab Dean's arm who jercked it away and left the house, the sound of the Impala leaving echoed outside and Cas looked down. At the bar Dean was drinking his beer as he sat on his stool. Staring into is drink as he bit his lip. He than reached into his pocket and pulled a picture out of his wallet to see a picture of Sileas and the twins. Dean asked the bartender to borrow a pen and she handed him one and as Dean clicked the end he froze hearing a voice.

"Why scratch her out?" Dean turned to see the male next to him being God.. Well Chuck, "She just passed.. Why scratch her out of your life?" Dean sighed and looked down at the photo.

"Because.. I can't.."

"Handle knowing that she died? Sadly it happens.. But that's why they call it SIDS." Chuck drank his beer and sighed, "It was forced though. I can tell you that." Dean sat up straight looking to Chuck.

"How do you know?!" Dean glared and the male next to him shrugged and sat back a bit.

"I'm god." He laughed, "Dean... SIDS got it's name for a reason. Sudden infant death syndrome... And here's the good thing; she's a nephilim. So we'll raise her along with the angels."

"What the hell do you mean..?" Dean glared, "She just passed why disrespect my daughter like this?!" Dean grabbed Chuck's shirt collar, "Tell me!" Chuck just stared and sighed and released himself from the male's grasp.

"I will... Like I said, SIDS happens. I sure as hell didn't make it. It's a human thing. In my honest opinion I think the brain itself just knows it's not gonna make it so it pretty much shuts things down. Like a computer." Chuck drank his beer a bit than sat it down again, "I think an angel done it."

"How can you be sure..?" Dean asked sighing.

"Because I sensed it... I am God." Chuck laughed, "Also due to the fact Gadreel told me." Dean looked up in shock, "I know shocking huh? He's been watching the kids over in heaven for ya. And frankly he discovered that some angel killed little Deliah causing her to just give up. He made the babies cry to alert Sam. He didn't want to barge in because well.. The kids ARE angel guarded." Chuck said and Dean sighed and covered his face, "I know.. It's hard to take over.."

"Who was it?"

"Excuse me?"

"WHO FUCKING KILLED MY CHILD?!" Dean shouted catching a few people's attention, "I'll fucking kill them!"

"We don't know, Dean!" Chuck sighed, "Gadreel is the only one who knows anything." Dean barged out and Chuck sighed and payed for the two of them and followed Dean out.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ASSFUCK?!" Dean shouted, "GADREEL GET DOWN HERE!" Dean screamed practically. Looking over Gadreel stood, a sorrowful look on his face. Dean stomped over and grabbed Gadreel by the shirt collar and shoved him to the ground. Gadreel allowed him. He didn't blame him for being enraged.

"What is it, Dean Winchester?"

"You fucking know what I want... Who was the douche who killed my daughter...?" Dean hissed. Gadreel sighed and held his hands up.

"I know who... Please I don't think Deliah wants you to be enraged like this.."

"I'm fucking avenging her!" Dean shouted, "She deserves justice..!"

"I don't think that's what she wants..."

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Because she told me..." Dean's eyes went wide in shock, "Nephilims... After their human counterpart dies.. They become angels.. Wedlings what we call our angelic children. She's already the size of a toddler." Gadreel explained, "They grow fast." Dean got off Gadreel and backed up in horror, "Trust me... She doesn't want this.."

"So you know her fucking best?" Dean glared, "Because you were with her three hours and I've been with her since day one?!"

"Dean.. Listen to what Gadreel is saying.. I put him under protection of the twins."

"Why?! Cas and I had it under control..."

"Dean, Castiel is our head man on the edicts of human nature. He's got angels to teach, kids to care for. He asked Gadreel if he'd like to guard the twins when you or him cannot. Even with Gabriel there we cannot protect all of them. Balthazar is signed to be there as well." Dean bit his lip and looked down, he didn't like what he was being told. But this... This wasn't right.. The fact his daughter is dead.. Dean got into the impala and started the car.

"Dean Winchester. Return to Castiel. He is worried about you."

"I can't... Not now..."

"Where to than?" Chuck asked raising a brow.

"Sammy'll know.." Dean drove off, the entire drive to the old Bunker Dean quietly cried as he drove to their first home.


	22. Parental Problems

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel ** ** _(Some Sebriel)_****  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

**A/N: Been a while. HI GUYS!  
**

* * *

It's been a full year since the SIDS accident. And Metatron knew he won that small fight. Gadreel didn't understand why this action was needed... It really wasn't.. He watched over the family for a while though... Castiel returned to heaven to pretty much threaten everyone's lives in order to find out who killed his baby. And Dean hasn't returned at all. So it left Sam and Gabriel to take care of three kids. Sileas felt like she was a burden from this. So she'd take care of herself. Get dressed, make her lunch, get stuff ready for dinner and leave for school. No one really realized a year went by. All Sileas really knew was she was going to be eight years old and she needed to take care of herself. Mom and dad weren't gonna be there, neither would her uncles and aunts.

This chapter, we'll follow Sileas on her usual days now. If you lost track of time line Sileas is now eight and now in fourth grade. It's fall now, an exact year from Dean leaving. Sileas didn't get it really. But it's understandable.. But today is gonna be a bit different.

She gets up about five-thirty in the morning. She showers, than gets dressed for the day. Which ends about six-fifteen. Next she goes down stairs into the kitchen and prepares her lunch. Which is normally a small bag of chips, a juice box, gummies, a Go-Gert, a pudding cup. She takes her _DeadPool_ Lunch box and puts it in her, well new, _Iron Man_ bag after getting her jacket on. Once her things are away with her coat and back pack on, she prepares some things for breakfast and dinner. Once dinner is wrapped and away with some breakfast ready for her uncles and an apple for herself it's time for her to leave. Shoes on and her own key she walks out and heads to school. Around the time she leaves her uncles are waking up. Readying for their day.

She sighed as she leaned across her desk. Her teacher wasn't really that cool. Mr. Browne was _really_ strict, and she didn't like him much. As she would work REALLY hard on her assignments he would tell her she was wrong! ALL THE TIME. How can she get it wrong?! She'd ask the smartest guy she knew. Who was Sam! Today, she wasn't gonna take it... Some of the teachers were the same as last year. And as her teacher was a third and fourth grade teacher, she had him LAST YEAR as well. Browne went over to Sileas' desk and threw a piece of paper down, it being her assignment from last night. Her homework she worked on ALL NIGHT!

"What's this?" She asked, looking up a bit puzzled. Browne crossed his arms and gave a disproving look.

"What do you think, Miss Winchester?" Browne asked with an angry tone. Sileas rose a brow and took a look at the paper as she flipped through the small booklet. Everything was right. Her name was on it, it was away from her brother and cousin and Gabriel didn't touch it with chocolaty hands. Answers were written neat and clean, and explained everything. She didn't see what was messed up.

"It's my homework from last night that I worked on ALL night..." She wasn't happy about this, nope. Not at all. Browne snagged the paper and flipped it to the third and last page and pointed to the last question.

"Than what's this?" Sileas looked at it. It was a story problem. She shrugged.

"A story math problem about trains. Why? Did I do _something_ wrong?" The teacher threw the paper down hard, the other students watched in worry. Sileas didn't flinch. Just like her father not moving an inch when someone got in his face.

"It's incomplete. That's the problem. The problems are ALWAYS incomplete."

"Than write it instead of getting in my face. That's mature of a man in his mid forties." Sileas gruffed out. The students gasped and Browne's eyebrow twitched looking to the girl before him.

"Your attitude isn't needed.."

"Neither is yours.. Look I'm no Albert Einstein... None of us are. But getting in our face and making us feel like we're stupid isn't a good teacher quality." Sileas said and once Browne went closer Sileas stood and glared back. Piercing green and blue eyes shot daggers to hazel. The room was silent and after a few minutes Browne moved back and laughed.

"You're a stubborn kid. Not only that but a brat. No wonder your dad left." After that comment Sileas slammed her hands on her desk causing a loud echo in the room.

"DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE INSULT MY FATHER THAT WAY YOU LOW LIFE PIECE OF TRASH!" Sileas screamed at the top of her lungs, Browne and students alike staring in shock, "You have no right to speak that way! Call me stupid, make me feel like dirt. But if you insult my family you will regret it." Browne watched her and laughed, going over and put his hands on the table and leaned close to Sileas who was shaking with rage.

"Wow.. Didn't your whore mother teach you that word? Or did you hear it when she was on her back?"

And with that Sileas grabbed Browne's tie and punched him across the face. The students backed up after getting up from their desks when Sileas easily threw the teacher back and across the room. Her eyes glowing a bright blue and she panted. She looked around, seeing that everyone was scared of her. Sighing she grabbed her bag and left. That was the first time she did that but she knew what may happen. Expelled. But this was different. That was a demon, well still mortal and all that, he was just demon like. And as easily as she walked out, she was able to erase the memory of the students, well not entirely.

Sileas realized she can manipulate the mind of people. So after a long time she was able to make it like she cried and ran out in tears, and the teacher still feeling his pride of victory of making a student cry. But Sileas knew what she was doing. Making herself cry she ran to the office and the woman at the front of the desk creased her brow.

"What's the matter, Sileas?" The woman at the desk of course knew Sileas, trouble maker. But this was different.

"Miss Valler, can I talk to Principle Gina?" Sileas asked and Miss Valler nodded and let Sileas behind. Principle Gina or also known as Mamma Gina sat at her desk. Seeing Sileas in total tears caused her to turn and panic filled her.

"Sugar what's the matter?" She asked and Sileas rubbed her eyes.

"I-It's Mr. Browne... H-... He's being really mean to me again... A-And this time he used REALLY mean words.." Sileas sniffled. Gina frowned and sighed and allowed Sileas to sit down.

"What did he say sweetpea?" Gina pulled a pen and paper out for her to write down.

"H... He practically called me stupid by saying all my answers on my homework was wrong... Than said I was a brat and that's why my dad left and than called my mom.. A.."

"A what sweetie?"

"A whore..."

"A WHAT?!"

* * *

After a long session of yelling Sileas witnessed the most hated teacher ever be fired before her very eyes. She pretended to be sad as she left and allowed to go to the library she whipped her tears and smirked.

'Assholes like that don't need to be here.' She thought as she nusstled with her book in the most comfortable chair ever.

It wasn't long till school was out. Sileas got her things and left. Man she was able to get her work done AND finish her book! She can relax at home now and play with her cousin and brother. As she walked out she saw a familiar figure in the lobby. Real, real tears filled her eyes. A leather jacket, tall, always in denim, boots, that smell of old spice. Dropping her bag she ran tords the figure.

"DADDY!" She cried and Dean looked over being tackled by his daughter practically.

"WOAH! Hey there Sileas.." Dean smiled and than blinked, "Holy crap you're huge!" Before he hugged her by kneeling. Now the little one was five foot three! Dean felt his shirt becoming wet. He sighed and smiled as he knelled down before Sileas who was sobbing, "It's okay hun I'm here.."

After a short bit the two talked and caught up, reason Dean was gone wasn't only for mourning Sileas' sister but was investigating who had done it and was tracking the bastard down. Sileas understood since her family is basically full of hunters. The two sat in the car as Dean drove down the empty rode. Sileas holding a soda in her hands. It was a rough year for everyone.

"So... How's your mom..?"

"Okay... He's investigating who killed Dahlia..." Sileas looked up to her father, "Why..?"

"Because... I think I know who had done it... Sileas.. You've come from a fine line of hunters and men of letters. So I think it's important to tell you about this... It isn't what I want... But for you to understand what's going on you're gonna have to know." Dean said looking to Sileas a short moment. Sileas creased her brow. She knew what she was and their line. She roughly remembers Grandpa Bobby telling her about this kind of stuff. As well as Aunt Charlie.

"I can handle it. Tell me." Sileas said sternly. Dean was worried, she was eight years old for god's sake! Too young to know. He didn't want to end up like John. No he wasn't! He's just gonna tell her. Not make her hold a gun.

"The one who killed your sister is an angel." Dean said with a sigh, "Your mother, who is up there, is finding out who as well. With your grandpa Chuck's help.. I got a lead of the fucking dickless prick.."

"Who is it?" Sileas asked, interested in Dean's discovery.

"Promise me you _**WILL NOT**_ get involved... You remember what happened four years ago." Sileas nodded.

"Yes sir.."

Dean cringed, but continued, "His name's Metatron. Not like the transformer. He's the voice of God. He taunted Sam about little John and is the biggest asshole of them all."

"Why would it be him?" Sileas asked, "Why that high of angel be wanting to do such an act?" Dean sighed and pulled to the side. Turning to Sileas and pinched the bridge of his nose. How is he gonna re-explain this?

"Sileas... You know what you are?"

"A nephilim." Sileas answered.

"And how is a nephilim created?"

"An angel and a demon or angel and human having a soul bound child." Sileas shrugged, "Uncle Gabriel taught me that. Why?"

"Because... Because nephilims are frowned upon... Angelic law says that they must be slain.." Dean could tell in the dark that Sileas' face went pale. Thinking a moment than her face turned red.

"What so I"m an accident?!" She shouted, Dean was taken aback but wasn't gonna take that attitude.

"NO! You are NOT! No body is an accident. Just not planned."

"That sounds like a fucking accident.." Sileas hissed.

"Don't you even-"

"What? Curse?! Dad you were gone a YEAR! I get it but seriously! NOW you tell me?! Why not leave me out there to die?!"

"BECAUSE IF I DID THAT I WOULDN'T FORGIVE MYSELF! I ALREADY LOST ONE CHILD BEFORE AND I AM NOT GONNA LOSE YOU OR YOUR BROTHER!" Dean realized what he said and Sileas blinked.

"There was one before me..? Than who?!"

Dean sat back and sighed, "An amazon. You know what they are... I saw her once.. Just one time as I talked with her... She was really calm... Collected... Lost.. Like you..." Dean sighed and caressed Sileas' cheek, "I watched her die.. But if she didn't I'd be. After a while I got with your mother and we discovered you were on the way.. We weren't prepared but dammit we made god damn sure you had a comfortable life." He sighed, "So don't you ever think that you are an accident.. You, and your brother are a blessing..."

"What about... You know..."

"She was too... A wonderful little one." Dean sighed and rustled Sileas' hair, "Come on.. Let's get home. I wanna see my son and nephew." As Dean started the impala a smile went across Sileas' face.

Man hearing that engine purr again is heaven on earth. Will never forget her first time hearing it.


	23. School Shenanagines

**Title: Lost in your Eyes**

**Pairing: Dean x Castiel ** ** _(Some Sebriel)_****  
**

**Rating: M for nudity, mild language, smut, and violence and Mpreg warning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

**A/N: -lays on floor- I just wanna finish this xD  
**

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Sileas said as she entered the house, Dean behind her. As they entered the living room Sam turned and was shocked to see his brother. Dean bit his lip and nodded to Sam. Who nodded back. The two always had that silent understanding. It's a hunter thing really. Sileas dropped her bag and went to see if her mom was home.

"So... How is everything?" Sam asked.

"Where's the boys?"

"Upstairs." Sam laughed, "You know Asher is so much like you." He smiled and Dean did as well, "Were you..?"

"Hunting? Yeah... I was.. I was tracking the one who killed Delilah."

"Dean.."

"Sam.. Seriously it's important.. I found who killed her.." Dean said but before he said anything else he turned to the stairs to see Castiel rushing down the stairs. Dean bit his lip and as Castiel walked closer. He fought the urge to slap Dean across the face. Sileas came down as well and smiled a bit. Dean cleared his throat and took a step to Castiel.

"Hi Cas..."

"Dean.. Where have you been...?" Castiel asked, "No calls.. Prayers... W-What happened..?"

"Hunting.."

"HUNTING?!"

Dean held his hands up defensively, "I found out who.."

"Who what..?! Dean you were gone for a full damn year!"

"I already got an earful from Sileas Cas... I get it.."

"No you don't, Dean.." Castiel teared up a bit, "After you left guess who had to set up a funeral? Who had to handle EVERYTHING... You ran out Dean!"

"Don't you think I know that?! I knew justice had to be done!"

"Fuck that!"

"Guys.." Sam said hesitantly.

"I came back because I knew I needed to! Do you want me gone is that it?!"

"No! I just... Wish you never left.." Castiel looked away and Dean bit his lip.

* * *

When the morning came it was a new day. As Dean sat there reading the things he collected and he looked over to see Sileas who was up and making her lunch. Dean was surprised and she made her own breakfast and sat down and started to eat her breakfast. Dean smiled and as he read his information Sileas snagged the paper and placed a bowl of cereal before him.

"Eat." Sileas said and went and sat down and began to eat again. Dean was surprised, she was turning out like him. Smiling he ate anyway as he read. He didn't wanna wast food after all. After a long silence Sileas got up and clean up her dishes and got her bag on. Dean noticed it was a new IRON MAN bag and smiled. Glad her inner nerdism didn't change.

"Want me to drive you to school?" Sileas looked to Dean and blinked a moment, than nodded. As Dean cleaned up he grabbed his keys and the two began to drive to school.

On the way there Dean turned to Sileas, "So... How's school going for you?"

"Alright.." Sileas said simply.

"... Your abilities under control?"

"Meh.. Most of the time." She recalled the time she erased everyone's memories, "I'm glad Browne is gone. I just really hated him.. He's a fucking prick and I wanna see him burn in Hell.." Dean almost slammed his foot on the break. That's something he didn't really wanna hear from Sileas and something he wished she never say.

Sighing Dean spoke, "Sileas... Hell isn't a place even scum like him would deserve."

"Why do you even say THAT?" Sileas sounded offended, "He hated me, he treated us like we're idiots and he admits he hates kids. Than why teach at a school?!"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know his motive.. Just you don't wish like that.."

"Why..?" Sileas asked worriedly, "Why get defensive?"

"Because I was in there once.." He said sighing, Sileas blinked and gave a sad look to Dean, "Most son of a bitches we run into deserve to go to hell. But some.. Some don't." Once he pulled up before the school he looked at Sileas, "If there's any problems with your new teacher remember this; you don't mess with other's minds and you don't start fights. You now Gina would let you visit, in trouble or not."

Sileas nodded and after hugging her father she left the car and went inside. Dean sighed and drove out of the school's parking lot. As she went and sat in the library waiting for class a kid came over to her, she recognized him as some kind of bully? He failed to do so with her though. And strangely they got along.

"So what are you doing in here nerd?" He asked and Sileas shrugged and started to put her stuff away.

"Enjoying my morning before you came in dumb ass." She frowned and the boy huffed and crossed his arms.

"Big talk from a kid your size."

"Please my uncle is five times your size and can devour you." She looked unamused to the boy before here, "What do you want James?"

"Nothin'..." He frowned "Honestly I was gonna ask who that guy who dropped you off."

"That's my dad." She shrugged getting up.

"Really..?" James asked following Sileas as she left the library, "Doesn't seem like it is."

"It is. Kinda. It was his dad's than he gave it to my dad. I might get it when I'm older." As the two entered the room she noticed there was a strange essence in the room. Looking to the desk that once was Browne's was a man who looked kinda raggity. He had curly hair and a face with a beard. She looked to the chalkboard and saw in neat writing 'Mr. M Bogerty'. She rose a brow and looked around. Everyone seemed fine with it. She sighed and sat herself down as Bogerty looked to the class. Staring a bit at Sileas. Once class started he stood and spoke clearly.

"Morning children. I am your new teacher Mr. M Bogerty. As you know your old teacher Mr. Browne wasn't a nice person and the abuse of power he has done caused his termination." He sad as he spoke. Looking at a roster as Sileas rose her hand, "Yes miss... Winchester."

"What does the 'M' stand for?" She asked and he looked to her with a coy smile.

"It means Mathew." He lied and than continued with his speech, "Now when Browne was around he gave you packets and hard assignments. But with me not only you will be learning through reading and packets but more group and interactive assignments." Sileas sat back and nodded slightly to herself. That doesn't sound too bad, "But for today I'd like you guys to take your time working on the last packet you were given. You gotta have it in however by Thursday. Two days from now. If you're done than read or draw quietly." He said as a couple of kids pulled their packets out. At least they get to finish.

A student rose her hand, "Can we use a calculator? Mr. Browne wouldn't let us before.."

"He's not here so go ahead." The new teacher said as he sat back down. Sileas pulled her notebook and a pencil and started to sketch out the teacher. If she knew anything she can do a convincing realistic drawing. It took her till lunch to get the drawing done. When she was in the cafeteria with a couple friends she showed it to the girl next to her.

"Do you know who this is Amalia?" She asked, Amalia was an angel possessing a child she found on the street basically. Weird but was able to live happily. Amalia nodded and looked to Sileas.

"That's Metatron.. Why is he here?"

"He's a teacher apparently. Sileas said putting her notebook away, "I don't know why he's here I'd rather have the king of hell than the voice of God as my teacher.." She sighed. She knew she had the branding on her ribs when she was little to hide her from other angels. But apparently she has a stalker. Not like watching from Heaven or Santa stalker. More of a watching you from a far stalker. Amalia sighed worriedly and looked to Sileas shaking her head.

"You must inform your father. Isn't he looking for Metatron like you told me?"

"Yeah and so is mom. Do you think you can tell mom and I'll tell my dad after school?"

"It's the best.. I'm sure your father would be pleased."

"Hopefully."

* * *

School was over for the day and Sileas picked up her bag once everything she needed was put away. Before she could leave Metatron called for her not looking up from his papers.

"Miss Winchester." Sileas turned around and blinked a bit confused, "Come here for a second." Sileas went over and bit her lip some. Her dad was waiting for her so she kinda had to hurry. When she gotten over to the desk, standing before it Metatron looked to her, "I'm guessing you found out who I am eh?"

"Dad told me a lot about you... And mom..." She said bitterly. Metatron sighed and sat back.

"Is that so. Hope it's good things." He smirked and sat forward again, "Your mom busy isn't he?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because technically I'm your relative." He said shrugging, "We're family can't we be that?"

"Family doesn't kill their kin." She said bitterly and turned to leave.

"Remind your mother about than then." He said and Sileas froze and stared at Metatron, staring at him. If looks could kill that'd get him down. Dean went into the classroom and before he caught his daughter's attention he saw Metatron, "Hello Mr. Winchester. Your daughter is a pleasure to have in class. Quiet and smart." Dean didn't say a word and turned to Sileas.

"Come on Sileas.." Sileas turned to Dean and nodded, once she left Dean turned to Metatron, "If you lay a hand or leave a single hair on-"

"On her I'm dead. I figured as much." Metatron waved him off, "Better go before she leaves. A school is no place to fight." Dean glared and left the classroom with Sileas by his side.

"Metatron as your teacher? SERIOUSLY?!" Dean said angerly as he went to the car. Sileas nodded a bit and held her straps.

"Can I NOT go to school for like... The rest of the year?" She asked and Dean shook his head as the two went into the car, "Why?"

"One; I promised your mom that you'll have a normal education, second, you are NOT gonna have the smarts that Sam and I have."

"Dad..." Sileas frowned once buckled in.

"Come on you gotta have a normal education.." Dean said as well once he was buckled in as well.

"DAD!"

"WHAT?" A click was heard in the car and Dean turned to see Crowley in the center and two demons holding guns to their heads.

"Hello darlings."


End file.
